ELEGIDO
by fenixoscuro
Summary: Brennan está decidida a ser madre y que Booth sea el "donante"... ¿podrán ambos esta vez poner el corazón en punto muerto? AGREGADO ULTIMO CAPITULO SNIF SNIF!
1. Chapter 1

**Volví!! Me tomé unas lindas vacaciones en el mar y recargué mucha energía, así que les voy dejando esta historia que por suerte de drama no tiene nada!!.**

**Como siempre todo comentario y opinion es ansiosamente recibido!! Besotes!! **

**

* * *

**

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

- Honey ¿has visto a Booth? – preguntó Ángela asomando su cabeza por el despacho de Brennan.

- No – contestó Temperance sin quitar la vista de su monitor, concentrada como estaba en la creación de su nuevo libro _"Nuevo Best Séller_" pensó con satisfacción.

- Es extraño que aun no haya llegado ¿no crees? – dijo la artista mordiéndose una uña - ¿has hablado con el esta mañana?

- La ultima vez que hablamos fue ayer por la noche en el "Dinner", tomamos una cerveza y Booth se tomó 4 shots de tequila luego que le pedí que sea el padre de mi hijo – dijo la antropóloga con total naturalidad

- Woh!! Woh!!! cariño… rebobinemos la escena… ¿tu, tu les has pedido a Booth que sea el padre de tu hijo? ¿Acaso tú estás…? ¿Brennan tu estás…? - Ángela se pasó la mano por el vientre en clara alusión

- NOOO!! Mis intercambios sexuales son meramente placenteros y sin vistas a la procreación

- Tesoro – dijo en tono confidencial mientras tomaba asiento – quiero que ya, y como has oído YA saques tu cabezota de ese monitor, creo que debemos conversar, creo de hecho que atareada como estuve en mi relación con Wendell no me he ocupado de ti y Dios sabe que necesitas una buena charla!!!

- Angie, no es tan grave… solo le pedí que donara su esperma.

- Honey sin duda te he dejado sola mucho tiempo… empecemos por el principio… ¿cuando decidiste tu, precisamente TU la mujer que se jactaba de no querer ser madre tener un hijo?

- Creo que es un proceso natural entre crecer y morir, la reproducción forma parte del ciclo, soy una mujer madura, independiente, exitosa y mi reloj biológico indica que es el momento adecuado para dejar un legado natural en el mundo.

- Cariño hablas como si pensaras en hacer una inversión!!!! tu sabes que un hijo no es igual a comprar un condominio!!!! … porque… ¿Lo sabes verdad?

- Claro que lo sé!! Es solo… Angie he hecho muchas cosas, he viajado, he escrito libros, soy reconocida internacionalmente como la mejor en mi campo, he ganado premios, es solo que… no quisiera que cuando muera todo eso se pierda, que ya nadie lo recuerde.

- Oh Brennan!, aunque no lo digas, aunque pongas excusas filosóficas lo cierto es… que MUERES POR SER MAMA!!!!!! Oh cariño!! – Dijo gritando y corriendo a abrazarla

- Shhh Ángela!!! no quiero que medio Jeffersonian lo sepa!!

- Bien – dijo soltándola de golpe y volviendo a sentarse dando un profundo respiro – ahora vamos a la segunda parte… Booth?

- Booth es un excelente macho alfa, si bien su coeficiente intelectual es inferior al mío, Booth es muy capaz, fuerte, bien estructurado, con buena capacidad de asimilación y una genética envidiable, un líder nato, por eso creo que es el ejemplar perfecto

- Bien! Si fuera un cachorro me habrías convencido y ya te lo hubiera comprado – dijo la artista entre risas - pero Booth no es un perro!!, en fin, dime ¿que te ha dicho él al respecto?

- Solo me miró abrió enormemente sus ojos y se tomo 5 shots de tequila

- ¿Y no ha dicho nada? – preguntó Ángela

- No volvió a hablar en toda la noche, solo se notaba preocupado y algo molesto.

- ¿Y que esperabas??

- Quizá solo que entendiera los motivos…

- Temperance…. Booth no es un hombre común, es mas sensible que eso, tu sabes lo que el ama ser padre

- Pero no le pedí ser padre Angela! – dijo la antropóloga sintiéndose atacada - solo que donara ya sabes, su sustancia

- Cariño esa sustancia y lo que salga de ella te hace ser padre, Booth no es un hombre que eluda sus responsabilidades, tu lo has visto con Parker…él necesita una relación comprometida

- El concepto de una relación comprometida es una fantasía Ángela

- Por Dios Bren! construimos nuestras vidas con caos, fantasías y amor, tesoro… algún día necesitarás a alguien

- Lo dudo ya que no necesito mas de lo que tengo

- Esa si que es una fantasía Bren!

.

.

- Temperance podemos hablar? – interrumpiendo la conversación Booth se asomó con gesto adusto en la puerta de la oficina

- Bien…creo que debo irme – Ángela se levantó de golpe entre incomoda y tentada de risa, siendo como era no pudo evitar exclamar cuando paso por al lado del agente – Adiós chico semental!

.

- Bones, mira… - dijo el agente cerrando la puerta para asegurarse intimidad - en realidad no sé bien que ha pasado ayer, hubiera creído que solo se trataba de una broma si fueras… tu sabes… del tipo de personas que hacen bromas, pero, en fin, esto no resulta fácil para mi…

- ¿Que es lo que no resulta fácil para ti?

- Vamos Bones tu sabes, me has pedido que sea el padre de tu hijo!!!! - dijo acercándose entre susurros exagerados

- No creo haber hecho eso Booth! No he pedido que seas el padre, solo que donaras esperma!!

- ¿Y eso no me haría padre? - dijo el hombre algo confundido

- No!!, te haría donante… - retrucó ella - Ángela dijo que tendrías estos dilemas

- POR...POR DIOS!! ¿HAS HABLADO DE ESTO CON ANGELA???

- No veo porque no habría de hacerlo… es mi mejor amiga y esta conversación es muy típica entre personas del genero femenino con empatía

- No se que clase de amigas has frecuentado, pero mira… en realidad esta charla es demasiado incomoda y personal para hablarla en la oficina

- ¿Quieres que vayamos al "Dinner"?

- Nn… no, creo que allí también resultaría incomodo…

- Bien Booth si no quieres hablar de esto…

- En realidad lo que deseo es llegar el fondo de esto… pasaré por tu casa al terminar el día… ¿sabes algo Bones?... - dijo apuntándola con ambos índices antes de alejarse – tu nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

.

_Continuará..._

.

* * *

"**Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me dio mucha risa leer los reviews!! Todas dudan que en esta historia no haya dramas!! Como me conocen!! Jaja!, pero les juro que les doy un respiro, es solo una historia dulce y por momentos graciosa que da un giro inesperado a la petición de Brennan pero… cero dramas!!.**

**Olvidé algo en el primer capitulo, que no es necesario aclarar pero que nos protege de juicios millonarios (ja!) DISCLAIMER: BONES Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE FOX, DE HANSON Y BLA BLA BLA.**

**Besotes para todas!! **

* * *

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

**POR LA NOCHE – CASA DE BRENNAN**

.

.

Seeley Booth retrocedió y caviló varias veces antes de animarse a tocar la puerta

_"Ojala no se encuentre en casa, ojala se haya quedado en el laboratorio fuera de hora, o alguien haya sido asesinado… bueno no deseo que alguien haya sido asesinado… bueno, quizás solo un poco… ella estaría ocupada, se concentraría en todos esos… huesos y esta charla quedaría en el olvido, ojalá la haya demorado el trafico, un derrumbe… no que le haga daño! Claro que no quiero que nada dañe a Bones!!, solo que la detenga, la demore, me de unos días mas de tiempo para..."_

.

- Buenas noches Booth, pasa – dijo la antropóloga abriendo la puerta para darle lugar al paso - siéntate

- En realidad Bones… prefiero quedarme de pié - dijo el agente una vez dentro

- ¿Otra vez el dolor en tu cadera?

- Oh no, no! Mi cadera… ella está bien es solo que, dije que pasaría a hablar sobre tu "ya sabes que"

- ¿Ser mi donante de esperma?

- Diablos Bones! ¿Puedes ser más sutil?

- Podría llamarlo Inyección Intracitoplasmatica de espermatozoides pero utilizar su nombre científico no cambia las cosas

- Bones, Bones escucha… solo empecemos por el principio ¿Por qué quieres ser madre?

- Creo que es el momento adecuado para propagarme genéticamente, estoy en el sumun de mi madurez, sólida financieramente y…

- ¿Y que hay con lo que anhelas para el o ella? – preguntó el agente sin poder creer que ambos estuvieran manteniendo esa conversación

- Estoy ampliamente capacitada para estimular su mente

- ¿Sabes algo Bones? hay muchas mas cosas que solo capacitar su mente, tu sabes un hijo… un hijo te hace sentir pleno

- No es cierto!, la sensación de plenitud es solo una liberación de serotonina para la supervivencia de la especie

- Puedes llamarlo como quieras, pero cuando ves esa pequeña vida que creció de ti, no solo piensas que tiene un cerebro que debe ser estimulado, hay demasiadas cosas que necesitas hacer

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Bien, ya sabes, darle amor, decirle palabras tontas, hacer caras extrañas para lograr que se ria, dejar que cometa sus propios errores…

- ¿Por qué cometería errores si estaría ampliamente capacitado para alcanzar el éxito?

- No se trata de éxito Bones… se trata solo de… dejar que recorra su propio camino, que cometa errores para aprender de sus propias experiencias ¿sabes? Cuando eres padre, solo quieres protegerlo, ir por delante de él allanándole el camino para que nada lo lastime y nunca se equivoque, pero no es así como funciona… hay veces que tu… sabes su elección no es la correcta pero aun así debes dejarle intentarlo

- ¿Estás diciendo que no debes alertarlo de sus equivocaciones? – dijo ella algo confundida.

- Solo digo que habrá veces en donde solo deberás cerrar tus ojos y rezar, solo rezar, para que el golpe no le duela demasiado, eso es lo que hacen los padres.

- Creo… que no sabré como ser madre! – dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza

- No es así, escucha, que pienses en protegerlo pese a todo, es un instinto natural! Es lo que secretamente haríamos todos los padres, solo hablo de saber cuando debes tirar o aflojar la cuerda ¿entiendes?

- ¿Y crees que yo podría hacerlo?

- Solo digo que uno no puede planificar como será su hijo, ni que futuro tendrá, ellos solo vienen al mundo y tu los alimentas, los cuidas y luego debes saber cuando lanzarlo para que encuentren su propio camino y eso es lo que te hace no pegar un ojo por las noches pero nunca le confiesas cada vez que abre la puerta, ¿Entiendes?

- Significa que aunque ames…

- Significa que amar es permitirle al otro acumular sus propios golpes y luego tú… ya sabes, estar ahí para consolarlo.

- Yo podría hacer eso! – dijo ella con entusiasmo

- Claro que si Bones, claro que podrías hacer eso!! – respondió él enternecido por su sonrisa

- Podría ser una buena madre ¿no es cierto?

- Podrías ser una excelente madre Bones, solo deberás saber cuando pedir ayuda, cuando utilizar el cerebro y cuando aplicar el corazón, de eso se trata.

.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa orgullosa y Booth supo al instante que ella cometería sus propios errores, aquellos errores que todo hijo reprocha a sus padres en su edad adulta, pero observándola tan preocupada en el futuro bienestar de sus hijos, deseosa de aprender como hacerlo bien, Booth supo que en su interior y aunque jamás lo admitiera solo quería ser madre para amar, amar profundamente a otro ser y ser correspondida.

.

- Bien Bones, la otra pregunta que debo hacerte, es… algo mas personal y mucho mas incomoda de expresar, yo… ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi como el.. el donante? Quiero decir, eres una mujer hermosa -_"vaya que lo eres"_-tu podrías… solo podrías tener al hombre que quisieras a tu lado con solo chasquear tus dedos.

- Tu hablas de…

- De… tu sabes, tener una cita, enamorarte y Bang! – dijo él golpeando sus manos simulando una explosión - Adquirir el combo completo

- El hecho Booth es que, tu sabes, siempre elijo mal mis relaciones, no quisiera conformar una familia tradicional, no sabría como adaptarme a ella, no estoy acostumbrada a compartir mis decisiones

- Temperance en algún punto de tu vida deberás adaptarte

- No es este el caso Booth, creo que no es algo que yo pueda conseguir a corto plazo – dijo ella tensando tu cuerpo

- Bien, aceptemos que quieres ser madre, aceptemos que eres una mujer moderna, independiente y demasiado… liberal!! Pero… ¿por qué me has elegido a mí concretamente? – preguntó el agente sintiéndose de antemano nervioso por la respuesta

- Eras mi opción más acertada, tú estás bien constituido, tu estructura ósea es óptima…

- Me elegiste por ser bonito! – dijo él con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

- NOOO! Quiero decir, tú eres, eres… un hombre atractivo, con una belleza física por encima de la media común pero…

- Sabías que nuestros hijos serían muy muy monos!! – canturreó haciéndose el gracioso

- Con nuestra genética nuestros hijos serían potencialmente bellos, no lo dudo, pero también por tus otras cualidades

- ¿Que serían exactamente… ?- dijo él afable por la cantidad de elogios que pocas oportunidades tenía posibilidad de oír de aquellos labios

- Eres… fuerte, temerario, adaptable, tu rango de inteligencia es aceptable, además eres una persona honesta, con un sólido sentido del bien, la justicia y elevadas cualidades sociales.

- Me elegiste por ser bonito – dijo Booth bailoteando a su alrededor

- NO ES ASÏ!!!

- OH SI! CLARO QUE SI!! NO SOLO ME VEO BONITO SINO QUE ADEMAS TENGO UN INTERIOR BONITO!!

- Eras tu o Colin Fisher!

- Co… ¿Colin Fisher?, - exclamó él interrumpiendo su baile - ¿EL COLIN FISHER QUE CONOCEMOS?? ¿EL INSPORTABLE CEREBRITO DEL JEFFERSONIAN??

- El se ha ofrecido

- Oh vamos Bones!!, el es un hombre tu sabes…

- Con una belleza no convencional?

- Feo Bones!, belleza no convencional es Quentin Tarantino, hablamos de fealdad! Imagina tus hijos, puaj!! Tu sola genética no alcanzaría para suplir los baches de COLIN FISHER!!!! Por Dios sé realista Bones!!

- Tu sabes COLIN tiene buena estatura y su coeficiente es muy elevado

- Y si le pusiéramos una bolsa de papel en su cabeza podría engañarnos a todos! - dijo ela gente con exageración

- Eres cruel Booth! – le dijo echándole una mirada de reproche

- No soy cruel, solo soy… tu sabes, conciente de su limitación! – dijo el agente divertido

- Bien… entonces volvemos a mi primer opción… ¿Booth? ¿Que opinas de ser el donante?

- Yo, no lo sé, tu sabes, no son cosas que se toman a la ligera

- Será rápido, solo debes ir al instituto medico, entrar a la habitación con el frasco y tu…

- YA, YA SE EL PROCEDIMIENTO BONES!!!

- No es algo que no hayas hecho en toda tu adolescencia – le dijo ella pragmática

- PP…POR DIOS BONES!!

- Bien Booth, no deseo ponerte en una situación incomoda,

- No es incomodo, solo algo…complicado

- Tu solo serías un donante, es lo que un amigo hace por el otro

- Sigo opinado que no sé a que clases de amistades estás tu acostumbrada1!

- Solo tienes razón, olvídalo, es una locura pensar que yo podría tener un hijo – dijo con la mirada cargada de decepción

.

Booth odiaba esa mirada, de todas las cosas que podría odiar en su vida, ver tristeza en los ojos de su compañera era lo que mas le dolía.

.

- De todas maneras, quizás yo no debería hacerlo – continuó ella - no se como lo hacen las madres, a los perros los puedes entrenar en cuestión de meses, pero los niños…las madres renuncian a su vida por años.

- Cuando ves la cara de tu hijo no sientes que hayas renunciado a tu vida Bones – dijo él en tono comprensivo, sentándose a su lado

- ¿Lo volverías a hacer Booth?

.

Y fue cuando él supo que había tomado una decisión, no importarían sus dudas e inseguridades, si tener un hijo haría feliz a Temperance Brennan él lo haría, lo haría por ella, porque no había nada en el mundo que no haría por aquella mujer.

- Lo estoy haciendo Bones, lo haré – le dijo en una calida sonrisa tomando amistosamente su mano.

.

.

* * *

**"Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	3. Chapter 3

Otro nuevo cap y seguimos sin dramas!! ja!, Booth finalmente accedió a ser "donante" pero…¿podrá con esa idea?.

Trato de ir a toda maquina escribiendo y prometo actualizar lo mas rápido que dé mi cerebro (que no es mucho =P)

Besos y gracias por todas las cosas lindas!!!

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

El día posterior a la charla con Brennan había sido una jornada muy extraña para Booth, todos en el lab notaron el extraño comportamiento del agente, serio, algo nervioso, sin realizar las bromas de la que era tan afecto, moviéndose inquieto por los pasillos y evitando, por sobre todas las cosas la mirada de Temperance.

.

Cuando la tarde caía a su fin, todo el equipo decidió trasladarse al Dinner para distenderse tomando una copa, a lo que el agente se habría unido afablemente de no ser por la mirada de Temperance que, clavando sus ojos en él, y con solo un movimiento de labios inaudibles le había dicho: _"no puedes beber alcohol"_.

Por lo que Booth rechazó la invitación yéndose a su casa y no pudiendo dormir bien lo que restaba de la noche, mientras en su cabeza daba vueltas lo que estaba a punto de hacer...

.

.

**MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

.

Se habían citado muy temprano en aquel centro medico que olía a desinfectante y cuyas enfermeras solicitas, asustaban secretamente a Booth como si fuera un crío.

Sentados en aquella sala de espera, sin hablar, sin siquiera mirarse y notando Temperance la tensión del agente quiso iniciar una charla de cortesía que cortara el clima tirante

- ¿Es un día muy caluroso no crees?

- Húmedo – dijo Booth sin mirarla y dando por finalizada cualquier posibilidad de socialización.

- SEELEY BOOTH – llamó prontamente la enfermera - Bien Sr. Booth, su habitación es la 204, llene este recipiente y avíseme cuando haya finalizado, si es de su agardo en la habitación encontrará material grafico y audiovisual, por si llegara a necesitarlo.

Y el agente creyó ver una sonrisa irónica en aquellos labios _"sabe lo que voy a hacer allí dentro"_ pensó con incomodidad mientras cerraba la puerta.

.

Cuando quedó solo en aquella inmaculada habitación Booth pensó que no sabia _"Como rayos me he metido en esto", _viejas "Playboys" y "Penthouse" adornaban la mesa y las ojeó sin interés, cuando encendió la tv, la imagen de un cuerpo femenino jadeante inundó el cuarto, Booth tomó el envase plástico entre sus mano y solo suspiro: _"me pregunto otra vez como permití que Brennan me metiera en esto"_

.

.

Habían pasado 27 minutos, desde que el agente había ingresado a la habitación, Temperance miraba el enorme reloj de pared, preocupada por la demora, cuando finalmente nadie la observaba se dirigió sigilosa a la habitación 204

Booth escuchó el suave golpe en la puerta…

- Ptzz! Ptz!!! Booth – susurró una voz por demás conocida - Booth, Booth ¿me escuchas?

- Vete Bones!! – le respondió desde su interior

- Llevas 25 minutos allí dentro, solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien!

- Estoy bien! – le dijo nuevamente la vopz masculina con un dejo de irritación

- Escucho voces allí, ¿que haces?

- Por Dios Bones!! No te importa lo que hago - _"o trato de hacer "_ pensó

- …

- ¿Que rayos haces aquí? – dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta

- ¿Porqué hay mujeres allí dentro? – interrogó la antropóloga estirando su cuello para espiar por encima del agente

- Tú sabes lo habitual… SOLO ESTAMOS, YO, CANDY, MANDY Y LA GIMNASTICA LIBBY! – le dijo en un susurro exagerado y molesto

- Tardabas demasiado, creí que no te encontrabas bien!

- Solo…necesito concentrarme – dijo él mientras los innumerables jadeos se precipitaban a su espalda

- Creí que no necesitabas concentración para ello Booth – le dijo con una media sonrisa

- VETE BONES!!! SOLO ESPERAME FUERA, VETE A VER HUESOS O ALGO ASI!!!

.

.

.

1 hora después ambos se dirigían en la suv del agente camino a una escena, Booth manejaba serio y su frente se fruncía en lo que Sweets denominaría una "clara señal de irritación"

.

- Creo… - dijo Brennan interrumpiendo el silencio

- SHHHH!! No quiero ninguna palabra al respecto – la atajó el

- Pero deberíamos…

- SHHH!!! – dijo él extendiendo su mano en señal de "alto" – solo… SHHHH!

Los siguientes minutos ella lo observó de reojo, mientras el conducía a gran velocidad, insultando simultáneamente a los demás conductores.

- Es normal y a todos los hombres les pasa!! – lanzó ella con prisa sin dejar de mirar dijo hacia el exterior

- ¿CREES QUE YO NO PUDE??… - él lanzó una carcajada irónica – no fue lo que sucedió Bones!!!

- Ajá – dijo ella aun sin mirarlo con ese tono de sabelotodo que exasperaba al agente

- ¿REALMENTE CREES QUE NO PUDE?? CREES QUE YO TUVE PROBLEMAS CON…

- ¿Elevar tu soldado? – dijo ella aun contemplando por la ventanilla

- Oh por Dios Bones!, eres… eres científica!! ¿no puedes darle un nombre mas ya sabes, científico y evitar que resulte tan incomodo?

- De modo que es verdad!! No pudiste levantar tu soldado!! – dijo ella con expresión divertida

- NO!! QUE DIABLOS BONES; NO ES ESO!! – dijo frenando de golpe tras haber llegado a la escena del crimen

.

Tras bajarse del vehiculo Seeley Booth caminaba con prisa queriendo evitarla, pero Temperance lo seguía imitándole el paso y mirándolo con ojos curiosos

- Que tal agente Booth? – interrumpió el Oficial Leggman saliéndoles al paso - , mi prima Rose pregunta por usted… Se acuerda de mi prima Rose ¿verdad? la conoció en la cena del jefe de distrito, dice que usted le ha derretido los huesos ja! Así es Rose!, si quiere puedo presentársela y arreglar algo para esta noche

- Esta noche no será posible Leggman

- Claro que no - agregó ella de modo analítico interrumpiendo la conversación- tienes un problema de… baja militar

- BONES!!!

- Dijiste que no le dijera soldado a "tu ya sabes que"

Booth miró al oficial que los observaba divertido, sabía que esa sería la anécdota en la hora del almuerzo del ayuntamiento, de modo que tomándola del brazo la apartó

- Escucha Bones, yo no tuve y te repito no tuve problemas con mi soldado

- Booth tranquilo, es algo normal

- NO FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ!

- Sé que es difícil asumirlo, pero al 95% de los hombres le sucede alguna vez en su vida… no algún hombre con el que yo me haya relacionado pero…

- SHHH!!, Bones, Bones, mira el problema es sencillo, no pude hacerlo, solo…

- Te arrepentiste?

- No es eso Temperance, escucha… creí que sería más fácil y luego al llegar allí, me encontré en esa habitación y… oye yo… lo siento

- No hay problema, debemos volver a la escena del crimen – dijo ella adelantándose unos pasos, pero segundos después ante la vista de todos los policías que se encontraban en el lugar, se dio vuelta para mirarlo y le grito:

- De todos modos la impotencia sexual tiene cura Booth!! Ya no le dije soldado ¿lo ves?

.

.

.

Horas mas tarde de vuelta en el laboratorio, un recadero dejó una pequeña caja en el escritorio de la antropóloga, que se apresuró a abrirla tentada por la curiosidad.

- Que te han traído Bones? – exclamó el agente algo preocupado por el inexistente remitente.

- No es nada – contestó ella mientras quitaba del envoltorio unas vaporosas batitas y un par de inmaculados escarpines - solo algunas cosas que había comprado online, cuando creí que… tu sabes

- Para el bebé – afirmó el mirándola profundamente

- Solo quería estar preparada, pero no tiene importancia, creo que simplemente no era el momento

Brennan tomó una pequeña prenda en sus manos y una sonrisa cargada de ternura le iluminó el rostro – son tan pequeñas ¿verdad?

- Realmente querías hacer esto ¿no es así? – le dijo él sintiendo una punzada de culpa en su interior

- Cuando comencé a planificarlo creí que yo… pero si, realmente quería hacerlo Booth

- Lo siento Temperance

- No lo sientas, todo está bien, simplemente ya sabes, será en otra ocasión.

.

Pero Booth adivinó que, en lo profundo de esa intrínseca alma femenina se había producido una herida de la cual él era en parte responsable, le había fallado a Bones, y esa afirmación le helaba la sangre.

.

* * *

**"Los reviews son vida e inspiracion de nuestros fics"**


	4. Chapter 4

Un capi cortito mas! (y las dejo con la intriga!!), comenten pero no me insulten por dejarlas así!! jaja!! besos chiquis y me pongo a escribir el próximo ya, ya ya!!!!

**

* * *

**

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

.

.

.

**POR LA NOCHE – CASA DE BRENNAN**

.

Booth hizo sonar el timbre, con la mirada baja aun seguía recordando la imagen de ella, ella y su ternura al mirar aquellas prendas, ella y su decepción que trató inútilmente de disimular

.

- Bones tenemos que hablar – dijo él levantando la vista cuando ella abrió la puerta

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – preguntó la mujer una vez ambos se encontraban dentro

- No, solo siéntate…mira Bones lo que paso hoy, lo cierto es que me vi en esa habitación y solo podía pensar… algún día ella se lo dirá, algún día preguntará por mi ¿y que le contarías de mi Bones? solo estuvo en una blanca habitación con películas triple x y revistas de mujeres inspiradoras

- Podría inventar una buena historia Booth

- Es que no es el caso Temperance, ese no es el caso – dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando por la habitación.

- No entiendo adonde quieres llegar - le dijo ella titubeando

- Mira Bones, tu dijiste que querías un hijo y yo accedí a ayudarte, aun no sé muy bien porqué razón pero lo hice y el hecho es que me encontraba allí y tu sabes, yo tengo un hijo Bones

- Parker

- Si Parker y lo amo profundamente, siempre me esforcé en ser un buen padre, soy un buen padre pese a todo, pero no siempre estuve allí, no pude sentirlo crecer en el vientre de Rebecca, no escuché su corazón, no cambié sus pañales ni lo consolé cuando lloraba de noche, lo que trato de decir es… hoy estaba allí y por un instante pensé que otra vez volvería a sentir lo mismo, tu sabes, tu crees que es solo donar sustancia, pero Bones esa sustancia por mas que trate de negarlo me hará padre

- -No voy a negarte tus derechos Booth

- No Bones, mira hablamos de un niño, no podemos hablar de derechos y responsabilidades, se trata simplemente de estar ahí, de desvelarte cuando tiene fiebre, de saber que canciones lo hacen dormir, tu sabes, se trata de amor y yo… no soportaría tener otro hijo y no poder darle todo mi amor

- Booth mira, yo no estoy enojada porque hayas desistido, comprendo tu lógica y…

- Pero es que de eso se trata Bones, hoy cuando vi tu cara de decepción y luego tu… compraste esa ropa pequeñita y… tu quieres ser madre Bones, pese a que te escudes en razones biológicas mueres por ser madre y esta bien – le dijo el tomándole la mano – no debes avergonzarte de ello y yo solo… – booth contempló aquellos ojos sabiendo que trataban de mostrarse comprensivos solo por él y ese acto carente de egoísmo lo llenó de amor – solo vine adecirte que estoy dispuesto a intentarlo una vez mas si tu quieres, digo, la donación

- ¿Estás realmente seguro? - exclamó ella iluminandose

- Lo estoy Temperance, iremos nuevamente mañana a la clínica y esta vez haré que resulte, lo prometo – dijo mirándola profundamente.

.

.

**DIA SIGUIENTE **

**.**

No habían hablado ni una sola palabra desde que salieran de la clínica, Temperance pasó todo el camino de vuelta mirando el exterior, mientras el agente con la mirada furiosa no hacia mas que conducir y golpear el volante, al estacionar frente a la casa de ella, Temperance, antes de bajar del automóvil dijo de modo apresurado:

- ¿Estas seguro que no quieres consultar con un especialista en sexualidad?

Booth demasiado agotado como para iniciar una nueva discusión acerca de su virilidad, solo la miró, tomándose unos segundos antes de responder, segundos que le valieron para elegir las palabras que quería expresar…

- No se trata de eso, se trata… en realidad se trata del método Bones, no puedo hacerlo así, no puedo concentrarme mientras sostengo un frasquito y jadeos salen de la tv, no puedo hacerlo así

- ¿Y que crees que deberíamos hacer? – la pregunta era inocente pero Booth la miró como si despertara de un largo sueño, tomando conciencia de la verdadera dimensión de esa frase

- Bones…

- ¿Booth…?

- …

- Booth… ¿tu crees que deberíamos tratar por los medios convencionales?

- Temperance hablas de que tu y yo…, tu sabes – dijo juntando sus 2 dedos índices mientras los rozaba en clara alusión sexual

- Quizás lo que te asusta sea el hecho de ser un donante – respondió ella de manera objetiva- tu eres un macho alfa, la situación a la que te has expuesto inconcientemente debilita tu marcado acento masculino, creo que deberíamos hablar con Sweets de esto!

- Whoa whoaaa!! Bones Bones espera, no hablaremos de esto con Sweet, no hablaremos de esto con nadie ¿me oyes?

Ambos quedaron en silencio como tomando conciencia de lo que realmente acababan de proponer

- De modo que vamos a hacerlo – dijo él

- Así parece - contestó ella sin voltear para observarlo

- …

- …

- Booth

- Bones

- Tu primero

- No! tu – le dijo el agente sintiendo sus manos transpirar

- Booth escucha, tomaremos esto como un mero acto reproductivo, luego que finalice, será como si nada hubiera ocurrido ¿verdad?

- Así es, nada de ataduras sentimentales – dijo el moviendo sus palmas en señal de negación

- Bien

- Bien

.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, demasiado nerviosos para siquiera mirarse

- Y cuando crees que tu y yo deberíamos…? - interrumpió el agente

- No lo sé, ¿tu que tenías en mente?

- Mira Bones, si haremos esto debemos hacerlo bien, tu eres una mujer ya sabes hermosa, pero no creo que funcione como quitarte una muela ¿bien?, de modo que haremos las cosas como corresponden, pasaré por ti el viernes por la noche, te pondrás un lindo vestido, iremos a cenar, tal vez a ver una película y luego

- ¿Nos reproduciremos? – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente

- ¿Puedes dejar de llamarlo así? luego simplemente dejaremos que ocurra, lo que deba ocurrir para lograr lo que se deba lograr

- ¿Y acaso no es lo mismo que yo he dicho?

- Por Dios Bones!!, voy a "reproducirme con mi compañera" sin contar la presión extra de lograr que te embaraces en una noche, déjame tener el honor de llamarlo como quiera

- ¿Entonces el viernes?

- El viernes - dijo él mirándola antes de marcharse.

.

* * *

**"Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuevo cap!! Llegó el esperado viernes pero (siempre hay un pero!) les cuento que está dividido en 2, y la parte que subí es solo el comienzo de la noche (oigo silbidos de su parte!!!), la otra parte está todavía en construcción (pero escribo a toda maquina se los prometo!!).**

**Otra cosa: subí en mi perfil una foto de Emily para que vean como Brennan vestía para "la cita" y lo bonita que se veía!! (espero la fotis aparezca rápido)**

**Besotes y como siempre todo comentario es esperado y mas que bienvenido!**

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

.

.

.

**VIERNES POR LA NOCHE**

.

.

Había terminado de maquillarse y mientras se colocaba los delicados pendientes se miró al espejo estudiándose detalladamente mientras trataba de concentrarse en la llamada telefónica que estaba llevando a cabo…

- Ya te he dicho que estoy tranquila!, he compartido muchas cenas con Booth, hemos tomado muchas copas juntos.

- Pero jamás habían tenido una cita – dijo la voz del otro lado

- No se trata de una cita!

- Si lo es!, te arreglas para salir, él pasará a buscarte, prometió cena y película luego te traerá a casa, tu le invitarás una copa y Voila!! Sexo!, sexo con un hombre caliente y sensual, si eso no es una cita para ti, ignoro lo que haces en una de ellas Brennan!!

- Angie escucha, ambos decidimos hacerlo así para que sea… tu sabes para que el pueda ayudarme, el encuentro de esta noche tiene un fin especifico

- SEXO!! – Dijo la artista gritando festiva

- No!! Propagación de la especie!!

- Aja! Y estoy segura que Booth es un excelente propagador!!

- Ángela no veo gracioso que tu… maldición!!!

- Brennan! ¿que sucede?

- No es nada! Solo acabo de volcarme un poco de vino encima

- ¿Estás bebiendo vino?

- Así es!

- ¿Para darte valentía? – dijo su amiga entre risas

- No necesito valentía!!

- Claro que si!! Bebes para liberar tensiones, te has volcado el vaso y eso solo supone que tu… estás increíblemente nerviosa cariño!

- No lo estoy!!

- Bien entonces ya no tenemos nada de que hablar – dijo la artista haciendo silencio al otro lado de la línea

- Bien, tu ganas, estoy solo algo nerviosa… en realidad Angie estoy aterrada! ¿Cómo logré meterme en esto?, es mi compañero!!

- Tesoro Booth es mas que tu compañero y lo sabes

- Acepto que tiene un increíble magnetismo sexual pero…

- TE GUSTA BOOTH!!!

- Claro que no

- Teee guuus taa Boooth teee guuus ta Booth! – dijo la mujer canturreando como niña.

- No es así!!

- Oh por Dios Brennan asúmelo!! Llevas 5 años enamorada de él

- No estoy enamorada de él

- Bien veamos… es la primer persona que ves por la mañana y la ultima a la que le diriges la palabra por la noche, no tomas ninguna decisión sin consultárselo, le dedicas tu libro (cosa que ni a mi has hecho), te refugias en él cuando estás mal, cenan juntos, comparten comida china, hacen sesiones de pareja

- No son sesiones de pareja!

- Cariño: tu y él mas un psicólogo de por medio igual a: sesiones de pareja!, además no tuviste relaciones formales en 5 años

- Claro que las tuve!!

- Oh si! Como olvidarlo: un ex profesor competitivo, un marinerito y no olvidemos al psicópata verdugo de su propio hermano!!, nada mal para 5 años

- Ángela!…

- Lo siento honey pero es cierto, tu estás enamorada de él, tienes todos los síntomas que califican

- Tu… realmente…lo crees? – dijo la antropóloga mirando como su sonrisa asomaba tímidamente tras el espejo

- DUDAS!!! DUDAS PORQUE ES CIERTO; TEMPERANCE BRENNAN ESTAS ABSOLUTA Y COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADA DE BOOTH!!

- Ángela, yo… debo cortar se hace tarde y debo terminar de arreglarme

- Me llamarás mañana a primera hora para darme los detalles jugosos ¿no es así?

- Lo prometo, - dijo la antropóloga entre risas

- Bien, adiós "Im a woman in love and I do anything to get you into my world" – Ángela se despidió cantando una vieja canción de Barbra Streissand que hizo reír a la mujer al otro lado de la línea

- Adiós Angie, buenas noches

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Temperance se estudió detalladamente ante el espejo y oyó la voz de su conciencia _"Tú amas a Seeley Booth y esto complica las cosas"_

.

.

.

Booth mirándose al espejo, tocó su mejilla, asegurándose que no quedarán rastros de su incipiente barba, esquivó evitando rápidamente su mirada, pues sabía que del otro lado, oculta tras sus pupilas su vieja y eficaz conciencia no lo dejaría en paz:

"_E__stas nervioso como aquel día de graduación cuando llevaste a Sarah Thomas al baile, la espectacular Sarah Thomas aquella que fantaseabas echarle mano en el asiento trasero de tu automóvil!, solo que no es Sarah Thomas, tu no amabas a Sarah, saldrás con Temperance y tu amas a Temperance"_

- Claro que no! – se dijo el agente en voz alta para convencerse

"_Oh si! Claro que si, amas a Bones, yo lo sé, tu lo sabes, todos en el mundo podrían dar cuenta de ello si por solo un instante notaran tu torpe actitud cuando estás a su lado, la cuidas, la escuchas, la miras embelesado la mayor parte del día, porque, tu amas a Temperance"_

.

.

Media hora después Booth de pié, frente al apartamento de la antropóloga, golpeó suavemente la puerta mientras intentaba tragar saliva… sentía como si su garganta se hubiera cerrado repentinamente impidiéndole el paso del aire, trató de ignorar el sudor de sus manos _"es solo el calor, solo sudo porque hace calor_" - se dijo acomodando el cuello de su camisa que parecía sofocarlo

_._

Pero cuando Temperance abrió la puerta, el duro agente olvidó todas sus contradicciones sintiendo como sus huesos se volvían gelatina ante la visión que tenía frente a él… Temperance estaba sencillamente hermosa, con aquel vestido negro que le ceñía las partes más apetecibles de su anatomía, el cabello ligeramente levantado y su rostro… su rostro que resaltaba más que nunca los ojos azules en donde sin duda alguna se podría surfear como la gran ola de un océano.

.

- Wow! Bones tu… estás… tu luces… - Booth balbuceaba extasiado sin saber muy bien como reordenar sus pensamientos.

- ¿Bien? – dijo ella tímidamente con una media sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

- Oh no! Bien… es una palabra muy pequeña!, tu luces, vaya no sé que decir… luces hermosa – le dijo sonriendo

Y ambos se miraron sabiendo secretamente que no podrían dejar de hacerlo nunca.

.

Cuando salieron a la calle, Booth con su galantería acostumbrada se apresuró para abrirle la puerta del automóvil

- ¿Booth? – dijo ella antes de subir al automóvil – es esto… ¿una cita?

Booth la detuvo a su lado y le señalo el reflejo de ambos que devolvía el vidrio de la ventanilla

- ¿Tu que crees? – le dijo en una sonrisa intima y llena de satisfacción.

.

.

Minutos después ambos se encontraban sentados en un lujoso Bistró Francés, el agente había reservado horas antes una intima mesa con vista al río alejada de los demás comensales, Temperance lucía asombrada: _"Vaya! Booth si que sabe como organizar citas"_ pensó para si.

.

- Booth - le dijo en tono intimo – escucha… este lugar es bellísimo, pero es mas de lo que puedes permitirte, así que propongo pagar la mitad que me corresponde, después de todos son tiempos modernos

- De ninguna manera Bones!! Esta noche tu eres "mi chica" y no permitiré que pagues ni un centavo

- Pero Booth…

-Sin peros – dijo el levantando las manos para terminar la conversación – veamos el menú ¿quieres?

Y Temperance corroboró lo que ya conocía del agente: Seeley Booth era un verdadero caballero, en su mente aun repercutía aquella frase que la había llenado de secreta felicidad cuando él la pronunció _"tu eres mi chica" _y supo que aunque creía firmemente que los sueños solo eran manifestaciones del "yo inconciente" que se producían mientras dormía tuvo que aceptar que definitivamente los momentos soñados también podían producirse con los ojos abiertos, los nervios habían finalmente quedado a un lado, era Booth y ella solo podía mostrarse como era pues tuvo la certeza que el no la querría de ninguna otra manera

.

- ¿Están listos para ordenar? – les dijo el camarero de impecable apariencia

- Creo que… si… - Booth observaba la carta escrita enteramente en Francés con una exquisita caligrafía "_Rayos! olvidé que para frecuentar un restaurante Francés se requiere un mínimo conocimiento del… Francés!"! _- veamos… yo pediré "_une eau chaude" – _dijo conforme por la elección

- Tzz tzz… Booth, Booth – le dijo ella en un susurro inclinándose por encima de la mesa – lo que acabas de pedir es un vaso de agua caliente!!!

- Bien! camarero olvide el pedido, creo que tomar agua caliente no es la mejor opción en este momento, creo que será mejor que tu ordenes Bones yo me encargaré del vino, soy experto en materia de vinos Bones! – le dijo con aquella sonrisa carismática

- Bien, creo que tomaremos "_un lapin aux herbes fines" – _dijo ella en perfecto Francés y haciendo que Booth la admirara aun mas

.

La cena transcurrió en un clima distendido, Brennan le habló de sus incontables viajes por el mundo, Booth narró sus experiencias en medio Oriente y ambos opinaron sobre las diferentes culturas que habían tenido oportunidad de conocer, intercambiando anécdotas y riendo divertidos, ella descubrió con sorpresa que el agente había leído muchos clásicos y era un experto conocedor de películas, el no pudo comprender como ella jamás había visto "E.T El Extraterrestre" y prometió rentarla para verla junto a Parker, ella prometió llevarlo por primera vez a la opera y el dijo que aceparía solo si antes prometía acompañarlo a un concierto de AC/DC.

.

Ambos rieron durante toda la cena olvidándose de sus trabajos, comportándose tan solo como un hombre y una mujer, descubriendo para si que secretamente a cada paso, con cada mirada y en cada opinión se enamoraban más del otro y ambos en un tácito acuerdo que no implicaba palabras tuvieron la certeza que de lejos esta era la mejor cita de sus vidas.

.

A la hora del postre ella eligió una _"fondue d'un chocolat et des fruits rouges", _ante la mirada interrogante del agente

- Los franceses lo consideran afrodisíaco – le dijo ella pero supo enseguida que no había sido el cometario correcto y ese hecho la hizo ruborizarse.

Booth se percató del rubor que se apoderó del rostro femenino riendo para sus adentros y pensando que, en ese momento, no había mayor afrodisíaco que la mujer que tenía frente a si y la visión de ese pensamiento también logró subir el color a sus mejillas.

.

.

.

Ya era medianoche cuando salieron del restaurante, ambos acariciados por el aterciopelado vino que habían bebido, Booth le dijo que definitivamente no irían a ver un film Croata y ella firmemente se negó a ver una película de Will Smith, aduciendo que seguramente era demasiado machista, irreal y que no tenía idea quien era el protagonista.

.

De modo que, como la noche era calida, ambos decidieron en un acuerdo tácito que lo mejor sería simplemente caminar, Booth le tendió la mano y ella la tomó atraída por el contacto, sus corazones palpitaban con tal fuerza que si por un escaso segundo la actividad de Washington cesara de repente esos latidos podrían ser claramente audibles para el resto de la ciudad.

.

Cuando se detuvieron frente al río Brennan cerró sus ojos absorbiendo el aire con absoluto placer, él a su lado la miraba absorto… la luna acariciando suavemente aquella piel era una imagen que supo no borraría nunca de su mente.

- ¿Porque amas este río? - le preguntó él sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

- No hay nada que no quiera saber de ti Bones – repuso el agente suavemente

- Cuando yo… el tiempo que pasé en los hogares de acogida… tu sabes no fueron precisamente buenos para mi, solía escaparme por las noches y sentarme aquí a meditar, en esos momentos en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio solía pensar que nadie mas en el mundo excepto yo estaba despierto e increíblemente era el momento en que mas acompañada me sentía, ya ves solo una tontería es imposible creer con la infinidad de usos horarios que solo yo estuviera despierta

- No es una tontería para mi – le dijo él contemplándola serio.

- Estar aquí… me daba fuerzas para soportar otro día, en este lugar decidí convertirme en antropóloga, anhelaba trabajar en estos enormes edificios, sentía que allí dentro estaría protegida y ya ves - dijo mirando hacia atrás donde se dibujaban los contornos del monumento a Lincoln - amo estar aquí porque es el único lugar del mundo en donde encontré mi hogar… ¿y que hay de ti Booth? ¿Donde está tu hogar?

Pero Booth se mantuvo en silencio, solo sonrió y acarició suavemente aquella mejilla sin poder evitar dirigir su mirada hacia esos labios que tanto lo atraían, pensando que de un tiempo a esta parte su hogar siempre estaría donde ella se encontrara.

.

.

_Continuará…_

.

.

* * *

**"Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	6. Chapter 5 II

**Hola nuevamente!! Acá les dejo un capitulo mas "****El capitulo", la demora solo tiene una razón: cuando pensaba en esta parte solo se me venía a la mente "SEXO", pero en realidad quería que la primera vez de esta pareja fuera mas profunda! (por eso mi atore mental).**

**Pongan una linda y sensual canción (Yo utilicé la misma que nombro en este cap "Yellow" de Coldplay**

**Y bueno, espero les guste, espero los imaginen como lo hice yo y espero que cuando nuestra amiga "Karure" averigüe finalmente donde venden hombres como Booth nos avise así todas compramos 1 (o 2!!)**

**Besotes y muero por ver que opinan!!**

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**** II**

.

.

.

Booth estacionó frente a la casa de Temperance, detuvo el motor y se colocó de lado para mirarla, ella aun seguía con su vista firmemente hacia el frente, mordiéndose el labio mientras trataba de pensar que hacer en ese momento.

Los minutos corrían mientras ambos seguían sumidos en un eterno silencio nervioso...

- ¿Quieres… quieres subir a tomar una ultima copa? –dijo ella espontáneamente

.

.

Brennan se encontraba en la cocina destapando una botella de vino, Booth recorrió con la vista aquella sala en donde había estado incontable cantidad de veces pero, que sin embargo, parecía nueva ante sus ojos, mientras hurgaba entre la pila de CDs pensando que la música ayudaría, la música siempre era útil cuando no se sabía que decir.

Cuando Temperance entró a la sala cargando sendas copas, Coldplay sonaba tenuemente con su "Yellow"

- Ignoraba que te gustara Coldplay– dijo el agente asombrado por haber realizado tamaño descubrimiento entre la infinidad de música instrumental y gregoriana.

- Me gusta la armonización sistemática de sonidos complejos

- Creo que tomaré eso por un si!

.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón muy próximos uno del otro, contrariamente a lo que había sucedido horas antes, el silencio incomodo reinaba entre ambos.

- Esto es …bastante extraño ¿no crees? - dijo él con la vista al frente y mirándola de reojo

- Creo que si – contestó ella sumergiéndose en su copa

Se miraron y rieron nerviosos, Booth respirando hondo se puso de pié y le extendió su propia mano invitándola a levantarse, cuando Temperance lo hizo el la miró profundamente y la abrazó.

- Booth ¿tu… tu estás seguro de esto? – exclamó ella tímidamente levantando suavemente sus ojos hacia él.

- Shhhhh – dijo el agente en tono decidido mientras que con su dedo índice rozaba delicadamente la comisura de sus labios.

.

El deseo que sentían era tan intenso que olvidaron todas sus dudas, se besaron lentamente y Booth comprobó finalmente que los labios de ella sabían al néctar mas dulce que hubiera probado jamás.

Las manos de Temperance recorrían lentamente aquella masculina espalda generando con su roce una reacción instantánea por parte del hombre que suavemente la rodeó levantando su cabello para besarle la nuca, corrientes eléctricas corrieron por las vértebras de Brennan y sintió que podría derretirse si el la soltaba, simplemente caería allí, se escurriría hacia el piso como si fuera aceite.

Seeley Booth con ávidas manos bajó lentamente la cremallera de su vestido adorándola con besos a cada paso, cuando el vestido cayo escurriéndose por entre sus piernas, ella suspiró profundamente girando para besarlo orgullosa de su desnudez, suavemente desabotonó la camisa masculina, deslizándola delicadamente por aquellos bien torneados hombros y pegándose mas a él para besar el sudor de su cuello, Booth cerró los ojos disfrutando aquel contacto, no podía pensar, solo quería que el momento no cesara jamás porque le haría el amor a Temperance Brennan sin apuros ni urgencias, quería disfrutarla y darle el máximo disfrute.

En un acuerdo sin palabras ambos caminaron hacia la habitación sin dejar de besarse, la tenue luz de la sala envolvía el cuerpo femenino dándole un marco plateado que se acrecentó aun mas cuando ella en un sensual movimiento se quitó el sostén.

.

Sintiendo la pasión incrementarse como un salvaje alud Booth la empujó tendiéndola en la cama sin dejar de besarla, cuando ligeramente se apartó para quitarse los pantalones, supo que no importaba lo que pasara de aquí en adelante, la visión de Temperance recostada semidesnuda mostrando sin timideces su maravillosa perfección, hacia que todo valiera la pena. Booth se recostó sobre ella, sosteniéndole el cabello con ambas manos, besandola con ardua prisa, exigiendo mas en cada bocado, ella enredó sus largas piernas en el contorno de sus muslos, con manos temblorosas le tomó la cara para hacer mas profundos esos besos que anhelaba, que había anhelado desde hacia 5 años, el deslizó su mano por el contorno de su muslo, aferrándose a esa suave piel que parecía fundirse con la propia.

Cuando ambos se quitaron lo que quedaba de sus ropas, se miraron profundamente y él apenas sonrió, hubiera sonreído con toda su cara pero Temperance no le dio tiempo hundiéndose sedienta en busca de mas besos.

Lenta muy lentamente Booth se sumergió en aquel cuerpo logrando tensar aquella piel ante la primer entrada, ella gimió con profundidad, frotándose contra él y acoplándose al movimiento que ya comenzaba a hacerse más exigente

La extraviada conciencia de Booth le hizo notar que estaba perdiéndose en ella, fundiéndose con ella, como si ambos estuvieran a punto de conformarse en un solo ser, un solo ser física y espiritualmente perfecto, producto del deseo pero también del amor que sentía por ella, un sentimiento como jamás había conocido, porque había hecho el amor infinidad de veces con cientos de mujeres, pero nunca estuvo tan cerca de ninguna como lo estaba de Temperance, ella era especial, extraordinariamente especial, de un modo que ni siquiera él aun comprendía..

Con una mano fuertemente aferrada a la sabana ella quiso decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero le resultaba imposible coordinar palabras perdida como estaba en la inconciencia de ese acto y solo podía murmura su nombre, extasiada por el placer que le producía, el adoró la forma en que ella se entregaba, tan mujer en sus brazos exigiendo pero a su vez entregando mas de si.

- Oh Seeley – dijo ella jadeante cuando presintió que el final estaba cerca

- Oh Dios Temperance – le devolvió él teniendo la misma noción y haciendo mas profundas sus embestidas.

Ella acoplándose al desenfrenado movimiento elevó sus caderas exigiendo la culminación que necesitaba, que pedía desesperadamente, y entonces se miraron profundamente… y fue cuando el tiempo pareció detenerse y un mar de palabras sentidas pasó sobre ellos sin necesidad de ser dichas.

Cuando sus cuerpos chocaron por ultima vez envolviéndolos en gemidos descontrolados el vació todo su ser dentro de aquella piel que supo le pertenecería para siempre.

.

.

Ambos quedaron tendidos uno sobre el otro, con sus cuerpos anudados y agotados por la asombrosa expedición que habían llevado a cabo.

Cuando finalmente se separaron y mientras sus corazones lentamente recuperaban su ritmo habitual, el se puso de costado para mirarla y ella le dio un suave beso que aun contenía los resabios de la excitación anteriormente vivida.

.

Durante un largo rato solo hablaron de tonterías, ella le contó el único chiste que conocía y él imitó voces de viejos villanos de westerns que ambos conocían, se sentían tan relajados y exultantes que todo les resultaba gracioso y reían lanzando enormes carcajadas.

- Bien - dijo Booth divertido – entonces ¿realmente no sabes quien es Tweety???

- No sé lo que significa

- Oh por Dios Tempe!!!, es un dibujo animado ¿acaso no conoces ninguno?

- Conozco a los "Simpsons" – dijo ella triunfante

- Bien! eso es un avance –exclamó entre risas jugando con la mano de ella -¿Entonces tu personaje animado favorito seria…?

- Lisa Simpson – dijo Brennan con seguridad

- Jajaja! ¿Porque no pude imaginarlo?

- ¿Que hay con eso? – dijo ella simulando estar ofendida

- ¿No lo ves verdad? Tú eres Lisa Simpson!!! – le dijo mientras entre carcajadas le estampaba un sonoro beso

- Es el personaje más empírico, estructurado y conciente!!

- Al igual que tú, solo que eres mucho mas bella – dijo estampándole un sonoro beso

- Y bien…¿quien serías tu?

- ¿Yo? Veamos… pitufo fortachón!! O meteoro o quizás He-Man– dijo el sacando músculos

- Conozco He – Man un personaje con un claro trastorno de múltiple personalidad

- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres adorable en tu rol de científica?

- Nnno, solías detestarlo!! – dijo ella con su media sonrisa tan característica

- Siii bien - contestó el desperezándose – es solo que hoy todo lo encuentro bonito

- Tiene que ver con lo que acabamos de hacer – exclamo ella en tono sexy

- Oh Bones! lo que acabamos de hacer va mas allá de la palabra bonito

- ¿Sería algo así como perfecto? – agregó Temperance recordando detalladamente el acto que habían llevado a cabp.

- No! Bones, perfecto es ver la "Superbowl" en primer a fila

- ¿Estas comparando lo que acabamos de hacer con el fútbol?? – dijo divertidamente asombrada

- No, no comparo eso con el futbol, solo demuestro la diferencia, entre perfecto y algo que supera todas las expectativas y no tiene palabra alguna para definirse

- Eres un tonto!!

- Lo sé, soy un completo tonto acostado en una cama con una mujer que no conoce a Tweety

- No es tan relevante que conozca a un loro amarillo Booth

- Era un canario Bones!!!

- Bien, un ave amarilla que contra toda regla física poseía una cabeza desproporcionada y se sostenía en su pequeña jaula.

- Olvídalo, sigue sin conocer los placeres de la vida Bones – dijo él en forma dramática

- ¿Conozco algunos placeres sabes? – exclamó la antropologa con voz sensual

- ¿A si? – contestó el siguiéndole el juego – ¿y cuales serían esos tipos de placeres?

Y sin pensarlo, Brennan lentamente se colocó encima de ese otro cuerpo moviéndose en un suave vaivén que traía todo su cabello hacia adelante, él tomó aquellos suaves rizos sosteniéndolos con una mano para mirarla a los ojos perdiéndose nuevamente en lo azul de su mirada al tiempo que comenzaba otra vez a besarla con pasión.

.

.

.

Los rayos del amanecer lentamente comenzaban a cubrir Washington tiñéndolo todo bajo su luz plateada, Seeley Booth en silenciosa penumbra se incorporó, buscando a tientas su ropa desperdigada por el suelo, cuando se puso de pié, sonrió al ver a su compañera, la mujer que ahora corría por sus venas, profundamente dormida, ansiaba quedarse, quedarse para siempre, pero ella había sido clara:

"_L__uego que finalice será como si nada hubiera ocurrido"_

De modo que dio unos pocos pasos hacia la puerta cuando la voz desde la cama lo interrumpió en su marcha...

- Seeley? – dijo ella buscándolo desorientada

- Creo…creo que debería volver a casa Bones

- Aun es de noche…

- Amanecerá en poco tiempo – agregó algo nervioso

- Entonces ven, solo…deja que termine la noche – dijo ella abriendo nuevamente la cama para invitarlo

Y sin pensarlo, sintiéndose el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, se recostó junto a ella que se amoldó en su pecho como si le hubiera pertenecido desde siempre, para quedarse otra vez profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

**POR LA MAÑANA**

.

.

Cuando Seeley aun acariciado por la tibia ducha se encaminó a la cocina, Temperance ni siquiera lo presintió concentrada como estaba en la preparación de café, se quedó observándola sin saber que decir, no se sentía muy seguro acerca de cómo debía actuar, nunca estaba muy seguro de lo que ella tenía en su mente

- Buenos días - dijo ella notando de golpe su presencia.

- Buenos días – contestó Booth, infinidad de veces se había preguntado como se vería ella recién levantada, pero enseguida supo que su pregunta carecía de otra respuesta: allí, despeinada, descalza y sin una gota de maquillaje: Temperance Brennan jamás podría lucir mas bella _"Es hermosa sin importar donde esté, sin importar lo que haga, es sencillamente hermosa"_

Ambos se miraron expectantes esperando la reacción del otro, hasta que Booth hablo

- De modo que a las… – dijo observando su reloj – 07:40hs volvemos a ser el Agente Booth y la Doctora Brennan ¿verdad?

Ella se detuvo un momento evaluando detenidamente aquellas palabras y sonriendo soñadora agregó:

- Creo que podremos ser Seeley y Temperance un rato mas ¿no crees?

.

Y con esa confirmación el se acercó para besarla riendo con toda la cara.

.

* * *

**"Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**

**.**

_NOTA: Chicas... de verdad... gracias por el aguante!!!!!_


	7. Chapter 6

**I´m Back!!! Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que subí un capítulo de esta historia, podría poner mil excusas pero lo cierto es que… mi mente quedó en blanco!!! Jaja! Por más que quisiera no se me ocurría como seguir, por lo tanto esperé un "rapto de inspiración divina" aunque esta se tomó varios meses!!, así que les pido disculpas a todas por este Stand By!!, como siempre acepto comentarios (e incluso retos por este atraso!!), gracias por el aguante y prometo terminarlo pronto!! **

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 7**

.

.

.

.

**LABORATORIO JEFFERSONIAN **

.

.

- Booth… creo que lo mejor sería…no podemos entrar juntos

- ¿Porqué no? – respondió el hombre al tiempo que bajaba del vehiculo

- Porque pensarán que tu y yo…

- ¿Acaso tenemos una declaración colgada en nuestra espalda?

- Pero ambos tenemos el cabello mojado Booth!

- Bones todos saben que a esta altura del siglo la mayoría de los seres humanos tenemos duchas en nuestros hogares!! – dijo abriendo la puerta del edificio para que ella entrara – de todas maneras hemos desayunado juntos muchas veces, nadie lo verá extraño…

.

- Booth, Dra Brennan resulta extraño verlos juntos tan temprano – dijo Cam no bien los vio entrar al recinto

- Hemos desayunado - Lo he encontrado en la entrada – contestaron al unísono

- ¿Desayunaron o se cruzaron en la entrada? – preguntó Nigel

- Lo primero - Lo segundo – volvieron a contestar ambos entre miradas incomodas

- Tesoro! – interrumpió Ángela acercándose a su amiga para salvar la situación – he dejado una fotografía en tu oficina que me gustaría pudieras echarle un vistazo

- Yo no te he pedido ninguna fotografía Angie – exclamó Temperance confundida

- Si cariño – le contestó la artista tomándola del brazo para alejarla – me lo has pedido, ven, necesito que me des tu opinión.

.

.

Ya una vez en su oficina, Ángela ansiosa cerró la puerta para mayor intimidad…

.

- Bien Brennan prometiste contarme absolutamente todo lo que sucedió… oh cariño!! Mira esa sonrisa… a sucedido ¿verdad?

- Angela yo… - pero Temperance no podía disimular la sonrisa que embargaba su rostro

- VAYA!! REALMENTE HA SUCEDIDO!!! – dijo la artista corriendo a abrazarla sin dejar de reírse

- Shhh! Angie nadie debe enterarse de esto!

- Tesoro quisiera correr a contárselo a todos, publicarlo en los diarios!, oh cariño… has hecho el amor con Booth!!

- Y podría estar embarazada – advirtió la antropóloga

- Por Dios, por Dios, por Dios!!, solo imagínate… un pequeñito Booth corriendo por aquí!!,

- O pequeñita!

- No cualquier pequeñita sino la pequeñita más bella del mundo!! Imagínala… con tus ojos, la sonrisa de Booth y todo mi carisma, porque ya sabes que la tía Angie le enseñara a ser "puro glamour", ya mismo – le dijo tomándole la mano para arrástrala al sillón - debes contarme todo!!

- ¿No entiendo que quieres saber precisamente?

- Oh vamos Temperance! Es Booth! medio Jeffersonian incluyendo al genero masculino tiene fantasías secretas con Booth!!! cuéntamelo todo!

- Bien… fuimos a cenar

- Irrelevante – interrumpió la artista con un gesto de su mano que minimizaba el hecho

- Descubrí que sabe mucho de cine clásico

- Irrelevante

- Caminamos por el parque

- Absolutamente irrelevante – repitió levantando ambas manos

- ¿Ángela porque a todo dices irrelevante?

- Porque no es la parte que me interesa saber… pero continúa!

- Y luego… luego tuvimos sexo

- ESA ES LA PARTE RELEVANTE!! ¿Cómo sucedió?

- Fuimos a mi casa y solo… solo lo hicimos – dijo Temperance con cierta incomodidad

- Hey Brennan detente un momento, nada que hayas hecho con Booth en materia sexual puede ser explicado como "solo lo hicimos", cuéntame ¿Cómo es el en "ya sabes que"?

- Él es… el es… grrrrrrr! – explicó la antropóloga imitando un escalofrío al tiempo que una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

- LO SABIA!! SABIA QUE BOOTH ERA DEL TIPO GRRRRRR!! – dijo la artista imitándola – y en cuanto a su…su… - rápidamente imitó un gesto con sus manos que claramente dejaba entrever que se refería a proporciones

- ANGELA!!

- Cariño, he visto pasearse ese cuerpo musculoso por esta oficina durante 6 años, oíste bien? 6 largos años, por favor te suplico quítame esa incógnita!!

- Bien, solo te diré que Booth… el es… todos sus atributos están magníficamente equilibrados por encima de la media normal

- WOW!!! LO SABIA, LO SABIA!!!

Ambas mujeres rieron descontroladamente

- ¿Y como es que ambos llegaron juntos con sus cabellos mojados? – dijo la artista perspicaz

- En este siglo todos los seres humanos tenemos duchas en nuestras casas Angie!

- Pero no todos los seres humanos, coordinan sus horarios para meterse a la ducha al mismo tiempo Brennan!

- De hecho... lo invité a quedarse a pasar la noche

- Santo cielo!! ¿Dormiste en sus brazos?? ¿Amaneciste con él?? Espera… tu y él…el cabello mojado… eso solo explica que esta mañana… OH POR DIOS!! No solo fue sexo reproductivo!!

- Queríamos estar seguros acerca de lograr una fecundación exitosa – rió Temperance

- Espera… una fecundación exitosa es una noche de sexo sin protección… dormir abrazados y hacer el amor en la ducha es… están total y absolutamente enamorados!!!

- Claro que no!

- Claro que si!

- Solo nos permitimos ser Seeley y Temperance unas horas mas y luego tan solo volvimos a ser compañeros de trabajo

- Cariño pero olvidas un detalle, tú amas a Booth!! deberías desear dormir con él o lo que fuera que se permitan en esa cama todas las noches de tu vida!!

- No se trata de eso Angie, Booth no podía concentrarse a la hora de donar su esperma, por eso decidimos el método tradicional

- Brennan el método tradicional no implica manoseos en la ducha, tu amas a Booth y estoy segura que el te ama a ti, solo… ¿sabes qué? déjame averiguarlo…

- CLARO QUE NO!! - exclamó Temperance sobresaltada y elevando la voz

- Solo algo sutil, ya sabes!

- Angela eres mi mejor amiga pero te pido que por favor no hagas nada al respecto

- Cariño pero el te ama!!

- Solo… solo deja las cosas así

- Lo haré solo porque me lo pides, pero creo que ambos están muy ciegos

- Solo…Gracias

.

- Dra Brennan, podría venir a la plataforma – interrumpió Cam asomándose en la oficina– necesitamos su opinión.

.

.

Segundos después Temperance Brennan concentrada y silenciosa mantenía su vista fija en la interpretación de aquel cuerpo que tenía ante si, Booth emitió un largo bostezo que no pasó desapercibido por la jefa del laboratorio

- Vaya Seeley ¿acaso no dormiste bien anoche? – exclamó Cam con cierta preocupación

- Temperance sin quitar la vista de la mesa se mantuvo expectante ante la posible respuesta

- Es solo… he dormido bien Camille, de echo creo que dormí como nunca lo hice en mi vida – contestó el agente disimulando su sonrisa al recordar la noche pasada

.

Y Brennan con la mirada fija en la minuciosa investigación que estaba llevando a cabo, simplemente sonrió.

.

.

.

* * *

"**Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola!! Acá les dejo otro cap cortito, un poco de "Booth – Brennan – Parker", mas bien un capitulo relleno con una situación cotidiana y algo de "acercamiento que deja con las ganas", gracias a todas por estar "ahí" besotes!!!!**

* * *

.

.

**CHAPTER 7**

.

.

.

**2 DIAS DESPUÉS - CASA DE BRENNAN - POR LA NOCHE**

.

.

Temperance Brennan abrió la puerta, intrigada ante los incesantes golpes...

- Tenemos "Et" y helado!! – dijo Booth con una sonrisa levantando sendos productos

- Y palomitas!!! – dijo la vocecita detrás de él

- Booth… Parker ¿qué hacen aquí?

- Es noche de cine Bones!, dijiste que jamás habías visto "ET" y bien… como dije antes… tenemos Et y helado – contestó el agente exagerando las palabras

- Papá – dijo el niño tirando de los pantalones del hombre - no te olvides de las palomitas!!, como está doctora Bones?

- Bien Parker, me da gusto volver a verte, pasen!

- Bien Bones – dijo el agente una vez estuvieron dentro – tú y Parker sirvan el helado mientras yo conecto el DVD

.

.

Ya en la cocina, Brennan tomó tazones de postre mientras Parker se paraba sobre una silla para prestar ayuda, feliz de pasar un rato a solas con la científica a quien respetaba más que a otro ser de su pequeño mundo, a su entender la doctora Temperance Brennan sabía muchas cosas, cosas "importantísimas" y jamás decía "no lo sé" o inventaba respuestas como muchas veces hacían sus padres, alguien que supiera tanto según sus palabras: "después del mismísimo Dios" era para el niño motivo de admiración.

.

- Le cuento un secreto Dra Brennan?... yo… tengo novia – dijo entre susurros inclinándose hacia ella y poniéndose las manos a ambos lados de la boca en señal de "confidencia"

- Wow Parker!

- Se llama Maddy

- Maddy debe ser una niña preciosa

- Es preciosísima! – dijo el chico fascinado – oiga Doctora Brennan ¿usted tiene novio?

- Nnno en este momento

- ¿Y por qué no? – interrogó el niño con total inocencia

- Verás Parker, sucede que estoy muy ocupada trabajando todo el día

- ¿Persiguiendo a los villanos junto con mi padre?

- Así es! – dijo ella con una sonrisa, Parker le parecía un niño adorable

- Sabe Doctora Brennan mi padre también dice que no tiene tiempo para tener novia… - el niño hizo silencio sumido en sus pensamientos, pero luego su rostro se iluminó en una gran sonrisa - Y entonces Doctora Brennan… si no tiene tiempo para tener novio porque trabaja mucho con mi padre y mi padre no tiene tiempo de tener novia porque trabaja mucho con usted… ustedes deberían ser novios!!!! – le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante!! Así podríamos tener una cita doble con Mandy!

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y adonde iríamos en esa cita? – dijo la antropóloga divertida

- Al carrusel y a comer hamburguesas!!

- Eso suena muy divertido! Solo que… mira Parker, tu padre y yo somos buenos compañeros, grandes amigos.

- Lo sé – dijo el chico con decepción – pero Doctora Brennan ¿usted no quiere casarse?

- Yo no creo en el matrimonio

- Si, es verdad, mamá dice que el matrimonio apesta, por eso no se caso con mi padre pero… ¿no quiere tener bebes?

- Claro que si! – dijo ella mirándolo sincera – pero antes de eso debo conocer a alguien especial y enamorarme ¿no crees?

- Si usted no fuera compañera de trabajo de mi padre, creo que se enamorarían y casarían y tendrían bebes y… Doctora Brennan si ustedes tuviera bebes con mi papá ¿Qué serían míos?

- Serían tus hermanos Parker

- Wow! Tendría hermanos para jugar!! – dijo el niño con una enorme sonrisa – - -- ¿Doctora Brennan porque no se casa con mi papá y tienen bebes juntos?

.

Booth, que escuchaba divertido detrás de la puerta, decidió intervenir en la conversación, de la que sin dudas Temperance no sabría salir…

- Bien campeón creo que es hora de darle un respiro a Bones ¿no crees?, vamos ya –le dijo tomándolo en brazos para ayudarlo a bajar de la silla al tiempo que le hacia cosquillas - comienza la película

Brennan no pudo más que mantenerse absorta en sus pensamientos...

- ¿Vienes Bones? – le dijo él sacándola de su letargo

.

.

Minutos después, sentados en el sofá con el niño de por medio, los 3 disfrutaron la película, siendo interrumpida varias veces por la antropóloga que ponía en duda lo que proyectaba la imagen…

- Si esto sucediera en la vida real, en la hipotética e irracional posibilidad que hubiera vida en otros planetas, los niños estarían cometiendo un delito federal al no denunciar la aparición de…

Pero fue interrumpida cuando el agente divertido le lanzó palomitas en señal de silencio.

- Doctora Brennan es una película, mi papá dice que todo es mentira y que las películas sirven para hacer volar la imaginación

- Las películas solo deberían ser reflejo de la realidad y…

Pero el niño divertido e imitando a su padre le lanzó un puñado de palomitas

- Hey! 2 contra uno es una gran desventaja – dijo la antropóloga divertida – aunque por suerte tengo 2 manos agiles – y acto seguido llenando sus puños del maíz les lanzó a ambos en un certero golpe

Padre e hijo se miraron divertidos poniéndose de acuerdo y se lanzaron sobre ella al grito de "guerra de cosquillas", un rato después y cuando Brennan divertida tuvo que rogar por rendirse, todos volvieron a su sitio para finalmente comenzar a disfrutar de la película en silencio y cargados de sonrisas, Booth pasó su mano por el respaldo del sofá, allí donde los cabellos femeninos caían en suave cascada, tomando un suave rizo entre sus manos porque de alguna manera necesitaba mantener el contacto, el gesto no fue desapercibido por la antropóloga, que sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, pasó su mano de igual manera hasta que sus dedos se rozaron, la suave y sutil caricia de aquella mano masculina la hizo sonreír y creer que allí, sentada en su living con aquellos 2 hombres su frío apartamento se estaba convirtiendo en un hogar por primera vez en su vida.

.

- Bien – dijo el hombre desperezándose cuando los títulos finales aparecieron – creo que ya es hora de irnos

- Parker está dormido, creo que lo mejor sería que duerman aquí, quiero decir – se corrigió ruborizándose – tengo cuartos de sobra

- No lo sé Bones – dijo mirando el niño – un par de horas con Parker son mas que suficientes para ti ¿no crees?

- Creo que, en realidad, debería comenzar a acostumbrarme a estar con niños ¿no crees?

Y Seeley miró aquel vientre femenino con la mayor ternura – bien, creo que aceptaré tu invitación, iré a arropar a Parker y luego…

- Abriré unas cervezas – dijo ella sin animarse a permitirle terminar la frase.

.

.

Unos momentos después ambos se encontraban en el sofá bebiendo en la serenidad de aquel cuarto en semi penumbra.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido la película? – le dijo el agente cortando el silencio

- Hay demasiadas bases científicas con las que podría refutar el guion, pero siguiendo el consejo de Parker acerca de la fantasía, creo que es una buena historia

- Deberás acostumbrarte Bones, cuando tengas un bebe deberás asumir que los leones hablan y patos y ratones viven en comunidades y usan pantalones – agregó Booth entre sonrisas

La suave expresión divertida de la mujer, solo transportó a Seeley a la noche que habían vivido juntos, sus calidos besos y el sudor de su pasión que habían compartido

.

- ¿Quieres bailar? - le dijo él sin siquiera pensarlo

- Pero Booth no hay música sonando… porque… tu tampoco oyes música ¿verdad? – respondió ella preocupada por el aspecto neurológico del agente que la había mantenido en vilo en los últimos meses

- Eso puedo solucionarlo – dijo el hombre poniéndose de pié y dirigiéndose al Stereo

.

.

- Bien, ahora hay música de fondo… baila conmigo doctora Brennan? –preguntó minutos después mientras los primeros acordes de "Calling all Angels" de Lenny Kravitz comenzaban a inundar el cuarto

- Booth… no sé si deberíamos – dijo ella mirándolo con incertidumbre

- Vamos Bones!, hemos estado con un niño las ultimas 3 horas, es momento de que volvamos a sentirnos adultos ¿no crees? – dijo estirándole la mano en señal de invitación y lanzándole una de esas sonrisas que hacían que Brennan no pudiera resistirse a nada

.

El ex ranger la rodeó por la cintura apretándola contra si, ella con los ojos cerrados recostó su cabeza en aquel hombro mientras luchaba contra los miles de recuerdos que la inundaban.

- Booth… - dijo ella en un susurro

- ¿Si Bones? – contestó el agente manteniendo sus ojos cerrados embriagado por el aroma de shampoo de violetas que emanaban aquellos cabellos.

- Booth – _"Vamos temperance! Dile algo que haga que jamás quiera soltarte de sus brazos" – ¿_Crees que todo saldrá bien? quiero decir, yo, el bebé…

- Todo saldrá bien Temperance

- ¿Lo crees? ¿Y que hay si no sucede así? – dijo ella mirándolo de golpe y convirtiendo en nada el espacio entre ambos

- Si no sucede, yo estaré aquí contigo

- Pero Booth… algún día tu… tu deberás rehacer tu vida, ya lo escuchaste a Parker, quiere que tengas novia, quiere que te cases y que tengas bebes

- Yo estoy aquí, simplemente estoy aquí, es lo único que importa ¿bien?

- Es solo que… solo que nada en mi vida dura demasiado – dijo ella bajando la mirada con esa tristeza que la embargaba a veces y la hacia ver tan desprotegida

- Hey Temperance – dijo el tomándola por su mentón para hacer contacto - Estoy contigo hace 6 años, nada mal para una persona que siempre dice perderlo todo

- ¿no crees? – le contestó en una gran sonrisa cargada de ternura

- Eso porque tu eres tu

- No Bones, no estoy aquí por ser yo, estoy aquí porque tú eres tú.

- Pero algún día deberás irte, ambos lo sabemos…

- Prometo que no me iré si tu no me lo pides – dijo acariciando su mejilla e inconscientemente lanzándole una mirada llena de interrogantes.

.

Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, Booth clavó sus ojos fijamente la boca de Temperance, ella se dejaba atraer como un imán hacia esos labios, en un movimiento inconsciente ambos lentamente acercaban sus rostros dejándose llevar por el momento, con los ojos brillantes y la boca palpitante por la tensión, necesitaban de ese contacto, no había nada en el mundo que necesitarán más que ese contacto, en un roce casi imperceptible Booth rodeó con su índice aquellos labios y Temperance solo cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar, presa del momento.

.

.

- ¿Papá? – la pequeña voz lejana sobrevoló la habitación

- Es Parker – dijo el pegando su frente a la de la mujer como queriendo retener esos instantes de intimidad que habían vivido

- Yo iré – dijo la antropóloga cortando el contacto y caminando hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el pequeño

.

Booth coloco sus brazos en la cintura, con la respiración entrecortada por la excitación y solo miro hacia el enorme ventanal perdiéndose en su exterior…

_._

_._

"_Prometo que no me iré si tú no me lo pides Temperance, nunca me iré si tu no me lo pides Bones"_

.

.

.

* * *

"_**Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Mañana iba a subir un nuevo cap, pero como aun no está terminado decidí dividirlo en 2 y darles algo hoy para no hacerlas esperar tanto!!**

**Caro… jaja!! si yo hubiera escrito el final de la temporada 4… la escenita "hot" hubiera durado un especial de 2 horas =P**

**Gracias por todos los revs, chicas son geniales!!**

**NOTA: Lo que está escrito en cursiva (o "letra torcidita" como suelo llamarla) narra lo que ocurrió horas antes, creo se entiende pero lo aclaro por las dudis!**

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 8**

.

.

**ALGUNOS DIAS DESPUES…**

.

.

- Y entonces creyó que le hablaba a él y me dijo "Señor Booth no puede intimidarme con sus trucos de Agente Federal"

Ambos lanzaron una sonora carcajada, habían reído toda la noche, la cita había sido simplemente genial y Temperance tuvo la certeza que era la primera vez que se había divertido tanto, la invitación había sido imprevista y pese a que no le gustaban las situaciones espontaneas, no había podido resistirse a la invitación de Booth…

.

.

.

**HORAS ANTES…**

_- Bien! – dijo Camille acercándose al resto del equipo que se encontraba en la plataforma – otro día de trabajo terminado, creo que es hora de irnos a casa_

_- Creí que nunca escucharía esa frase – festejó Hodgins respirando de alivio_

_- Entonces si ya no me necesitan, creo que también me iré a casa temprano – aseveró Brennan_

_- ¿No te quedarás trabajando después de hora? Esto solo puede ser un milagro!!! – exclamó Ángela elevando exageradamente sus brazos al cielo ante la risa de los demás._

_- Nnno, creo que hoy no, aunque les suene extraño yo también necesito descansar a veces, bien, hasta mañana a todos – acotó la antropóloga mientras bajaba los escalones de la plataforma en su camino a la salida._

_Booth levantó la vista del suelo para observarla mientras partía, cuando la perdió tras la puerta de salida tuvo la sensación de quedarse terriblemente solo, como si su corazón hubiera dejado de latir, como si extrañamente algo le impidiera el paso del aire a sus pulmones y sin pensarlo, corrió hacia la salida_

_- ¿Acaso ya nadie dice buenas noches? – exclamó Nigel molestó por la falta de educación del agente_

_- Oh déjalo! Estaba demasiado apurado – exclamó Ángela con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción._

_..._

_- BONES!! BONES!! – gritó el agente divisándola en el estacionamiento y corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba_

_- Booth! ¿qué sucede?_

_- ¿Qué dices de ir a tomar un último trago?_

_- Creo… que ya es algo tarde – dijo ella observando su reloj_

_- Oh! Vamos Bones, has tenido un día duro…_

_- No ha sido un día duro Booth_

_- Claro que sí! Tú sabes…entras aquí cuando aun es de noche, sales cuando cayó el sol, la presión por identificar el cadáver…_

_- Llevaba muerto poco mas de 50 años Booth! no había demasiada presión en ello – contestó ella con esa mirada característica que solía poner cuando estaba confundida_

_- Oh! vamos Bones, solo unos tragos, mira hace una hermosa noche, conozco un lugar donde sirven los mejores tragos de Washington, podremos oír buen jazz y jugar billar ¿Qué dices?_

_- No sé jugar al billar!!_

_- Por eso creo que deberías ir conmigo, te enseñaré, aprenderás del mejor_

_- Nunca he visto jugar al billar de modo que carezco de objetividad para juzgar tu desempeño ene l juego Booth_

_- Oh nena tú sabes que soy el mejor – le dijo en tono de sorna sacando pecho mientras con su brazo la rodeaba por los hombros empujándola suavemente para obligarla a caminar _

.

.

.

Eso había sido un par de horas atrás, Brennan lo estudiaba detalladamente mientras lo oía terminar de narrar su divertida anécdota, la noche había sido simplemente genial, por una vez había olvidado su costado empírico y todos sus titulos para divertirse como una adolecente y ello suponía toda una nueva experiencia en su vida, él seguía hablando cuando ella nuevamente trasladó su mente hacía las horas que habían compartido...

.

.

.

_- Bien Bones… es tu turno_

_- Te he dicho que no sabía hacerlo Booth!_

_- Pero mira es muy simple… tomas el taco de esta manera ¿lo ves? – Booth se colocó tras ella rodeándola con sus brazos – ahora debes inclinarte un poco hacia adelante, eso es!_

.

_Ambos sabían que el contacto se tornaba por demás estrecho, Booth podía oler el aroma de sus cabellos que rozaban suavemente su nariz, ella sentía el tibio calor de su respirar en la nuca, la forma en que el la amoldaba a su cuerpo y sus masculinos brazos sosteniendo los suyos_

.

_- Ahora debes concentrarte en la bola, estudiar hacia dónde quieres enviarla, donde quieres golpear, solo debes concentrarte, es lo único que necesitas para jugar Bones – el sostuvo firmemente la femenina mano y con un seco golpe realizó el tiro_

_- Wow lo hicimos Booth! es muy fácil!! – dijo ella dando la vuelta y quedando cara a cara con él_

_- Bien…yo… tu… - exclamó el agente nervioso por la cercanía tratando de reordenar sus palabras - entonces… ¿estás lista para una partida?_

_- ¿De cuánto es la apuesta? – dijo ella con una sonrisa picara_

_- Wow! Había olvidado que tu aprendes demasiado rápido Bones!, Quien gane invita una cena ¿estás de acuerdo?_

_- ¿Acaso es una excusa para invitarme nuevamente a salir Booth? – le dijo ella mirándolo seductora._

_- Por supuesto que no Bones! Voy a ganarte ¿sabes? Y te daré una buena excusa para que tú me invites a salir!! ¿Aceptas? – le dijo tendiéndole la mano_

_- Prepárate para perder Booth – dijo estrechando aquellos masculinos dedos_

.

.

.

Seeley Booth estacionó el automóvil haciendo que ella se alejara de los recuerdos para volver repentinamente a la realidad…

- Bien Bones, hemos llegado

- Gracias por traerme a casa Booth

Ambos se sumieron en un incómodo silencio, esquivando sus miradas en la embarazosa situación de no saber bien que decir ni cómo actuar…

.

- Bien… mañana debo trabajar… de modo que… buenas noches Booth, creo… creo que la puerta se ha trabado – dijo ella tironeando para bajarse del automóvil

- Permíteme – Booth inclinó su cuerpo recostándose sobre la mujer al tiempo que estiraba su brazo para tratar de abrir – Bien! ya está solucionado!

.

Consientes de la cercanía de sus cuerpos se miraron sintiendo la potente atracción que los embargaba, sabían que no era momento para las palabras porque había unas cuantas poderosas acciones que sus cuerpos los impulsaban a llevar a cabo, Booth solo sonrió mirando hipnotizado aquellos labios que parecían de terciopelo

- Booth…creo que yo… creo que debería irme

- Creo que si – dijo el agente saliendo de su trance para acomodarse nuevamente en su sitio

- Ya es tarde y mañana debo… yo tengo trabajo que hacer en la mañana, en el laboratorio, en… en el Jeffersonian pero creo que ya sabes dónde trabajo

- Bien Bones entonces será hasta mañana – le dijo divertido

- Hasta mañana y recuerda Booth… me debes una cena porque no puedes olvidar que he ganado la apuesta

- Oh Bones! solo fue suerte de principiante, ya sabes, además no jugué al máximo de mi potencial – le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa – pero bien, deudas son deudas ¿qué te parece cenar mañana?

- Tú lo has dicho… deudas son deudas, de modo que mañana

- Bien, mañana estaré en mi oficina ocupado con el papeleo pero te llamaré para acordar

- Bien Booth…

- Bien Bones…

.

Brennan giró para salir del automóvil, pero deteniéndose bruscamente y en una de las acciones más espontaneas de su vida, se inclinó sobre él para depositar un suave y rápido beso en su mejilla al tiempo que exclamaba…

- La he pasado realmente bien, gracias – y sin más palabras bajó del vehículo sin mirar atrás

.

Booth con los ojos luminosos rozó su mejilla, allí donde aún podía sentir la tibieza de aquel beso, encendió el automóvil y se alejó sintiéndose nuevamente un crio, un crio emocionado tras su primera, esperada y magnifica cita.

.

Cuando escuchó que el automóvil se alejaba Temperance Brennan soñadora giró hacia la acera y llevó el dedo índice a sus labios como si aun pudiera retener el cálido contacto de aquella mejilla que segundos antes había rozado.

.

.

.

* * *

"**Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	10. Chapter 9

**¿Qué sucede cuando alguien se olvida de hacer un Back Up y a su Pc lo enferma un virus? CORRECTO!! Pierde todos los datos… eso pasó con mi fic =(**

**Me llevó unos días pero creo que está bastante parecido al que había escrito y aprendí la lección!! Les dejo 1 cap dividido en 2 partes!! **

* * *

.

.

**CHAPTER 9**

.

.

.

**DIA SIGUIENTE**

.

Mientras conducía su automóvil, Brennan miró el reloj: 20:25 hs, golpeó con ambas manos el volante en señal de fastidio, había pasado todo el día esperando el llamado de Booth, ansiosa como una adolescente había levantado el teléfono infinitas veces solo para comprobar que efectivamente funcionaba, había verificado a cada hora el contestador de su móvil, pero solo se encontraba con el silencio y cada vez que la puerta de su oficina había sido abierta había levantado su vista ilusionada, pero ninguna de aquellas veces fue el rostro de Booth, fluctuando entre la ira y la angustia a las 19hs por medio de Cam supo que el agente había abandonado el edificio Hooover temprano por la tarde alegando un compromiso impostergable y en ese momento Brennan pensó que evidentemente se había olvidado de ella.

.

"_Vamos Temperance, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? No era nada especial, solo una cena con Booth, has cenado muchas veces con él, es tu compañero ¿recuerdas? Es Booth, tu pareja de trabajo"_

.

El espejo retrovisor la enfrentó a su mirada dolida y de golpe se encontró con aquella jovencita de instituto "la chica rara", aquella a la que nadie hablaba, la que tontamente se había atrevido a soñar con Andy Pfleuger, el chico tremendamente popular que le había demostrado cual era su lugar de la gente como ella al regalarle aquel pitufo filosofo.

.

"_Eres una tonta Temperance, al igual que Andy los chicos como Booth nunca acaban en citas contigo, sino con las porristas de rubios cabellos, aquellas que saben hablar y moverse como auténticas diosas sexuales, ¿Qué esperabas? tu lo sabías!! lo supiste siempre!! Booth es de esos chicos y tu… tu eres una cerebrito y siempre lo serás"_

.

El parpadeo veloz de sus ojos evitó las lágrimas que insistentemente se agolpaban y una vez más, como siempre lo hacía, llevó su mente al caso que estaba investigando, porque Temperance Brennan se escudaba en su trabajo, su trabajo no la lastimaba, su trabajo jamás le fallaba.

.

Al girar por la Avenida Riverdale, clavó su mirada en el oscuro automóvil que venía detrás, el mismo que había estado allí los últimos 2 kilómetros, pensó que era muy extraño y decidió hacer una maniobra de último momento girando intempestivamente a la calle lateral, el Toyota que venía detrás imitó su maniobra y Temperance supo que ya no resultaba extraño sino evidente que aquel vehículo la estaba siguiendo.

.

Sin perder la vista del espejo retrovisor se detuvo en el siguiente semáforo, cuando finalmente cambió a verde permitiéndole el paso, furtivamente se bajó de su automóvil caminando con prisa hacia el auto que esperaba detrás, ignorando las bocinas que sonaban incesantemente por la detención del trafico.

.

- ¿Porque me está siguiendo? – dijo temperance enfrentando sorpresivamente al hombre de oscuro traje que conducía

.

2 hombres bajaron del vehículo, ambos eran de contextura gruesa, protegidos por oscuros lentes y la antropóloga supo que no podría luchar contra ellos por el solo hecho de ganarles en número y tamaño.

.

- ¿Doctora Temperance Brennan?

- Sé quién soy yo pero lo que necesito saber es quienes son ustedes y porque me están siguiendo desde hace 20 minutos.

- Doctora Brennan soy el agente Cooper y mi compañero el agente Morgan, ambos pertenecemos a la Oficina Federal de Investigación.

- Conozco el FBI y eso no explica porque me están persiguiendo

- Necesitamos que nos acompañe

- ¿Cuál es el motivo? – agregó pensando como tantas veces que se trataba de un caso que requería sus servicios

- No estamos autorizados a darle esa información

- Entonces como ciudadana libre no estoy obligada a acompañarlos

- Por favor, debe acompañarnos – exclamó Morgan tomándola por el codo

.

Pero rápidamente la antropóloga midiendo las distancias, le dio un certero golpe que paralizó el brazo del agente.

.

- Doctora Temperance Brennan acaba de cometer un delito al golpear a un agente federal!! – exclamó Cooper mirando a su compañero que claramente no podía disimular el dolor

- PERO EL INFRINGIÓ MIS DERECHOS AL INTENTAR DETENERME SIN DARME UN MOTIVO!! NO PUEDE TOCARME Y USTED LO SABE!!

- Por favor acompáñenos, no queremos hacer nada para lastimarla y resultaría una molestía para ambos tener que esposarla en la vía pública

- ¿ESPOSARME?... ¿BAJO QUE CARGOS???

- Resistirse a un arresto – le dijo el hombre y Temperance Brennan no pudo entender la irónica sonrisa que intercambiaron los agentes.

.

.

Minutos después, dentro del oscuro vehículo y escudada por los 2 hombres, la antropóloga observó con gran confusión cómo seguían de largo al pasar por el edificio Edward J. Hoover

.

- ¿Si son agentes Federales… no deberíamos detenernos aquí?

- No es aquí adónde vamos

- Se identificaron como agentes del FBI, definitivamente deberíamos ir al buró del FBI, es una situación lógica.

Pero ningún agente contestó, minutos después orillaron el automóvil sobre las inmediaciones del National Mall, la zona en semi penumbras que ella conocía tan bien...

.

- Bien, ya puede bajarse – exclamo Cooper abriéndole la puerta

- ¿BAJARME AQUI? Yo… no lo entiendo ¿Para qué querría bajarme en el parque?

- Doctora Brennan - le dijo el conductor girando para mirarla con agotada reticencia – por favor, no formule más preguntas, solo… bájese y encuentre usted misma las respuestas

.

Brennan descendió del automóvil, mirándolos consternada cuando éste raudamente se ponía en marcha para alejarse, sintió que había vivido una situación demasiado extraña para abarcarla con su lógica característica, no pudo detenerse a pensar demasiado en ello porque fue interrumpida por el insistente sonar de su teléfono móvil…


	11. Chapter 9 II

**Bueno, la segunda parte de este cap!! **

**ACLARACION: Quizás quedó algo cursi pero no puedo evitarlo… "Love is in the air" (agréguenle un largo suspiro de mi parte)**

**Recomendación para escuchar: Camila "Coleccionista de canciones" **

**Espero sus comentarios!! Besotes!!**

* * *

.

.

**CHAPTER 9 II**

.

.

.

Rápidamente, abriendo su bolso para extraer el teléfono contestó aun confundida por los eventos recientes…

- Brennan – atendió con voz dubitativa

- Hey Bones, creí que no nunca llegarías! – exclamó la afable voz

- ¿Booth?

- Solo gira Bones, gira hacia el rio

.

Sin pedir más explicación Temperance lo acató obediente como una niña buena, al girar de cara al rio Seeley Booth la miraba a tan solo 20 metros de donde se encontraba

.

- Ven Bones

- Booth… yo… ¿de qué se trata esto?

- Solo deja el teléfono y ven

.

La furia de Temperance disminuyó sorpresivamente al caminar hacia él, que con los brazos en jarra la esperaba sonriente, al llegar a él, solo pudo lanzar una débil risa, allí en medio del parque una botella de vino, 2 copas y unos cuantos manjares apoyados en una cálida manta se veían rodeados por una importante cantidad de pequeñas velas que se movían al compás de la suave brisa que los rodeaba

.

- Booth… ¿que… que es esto?

- Te debía una cena ¿recuerdas? – le dijo en una cálida sonrisa

- ¿Tú hiciste todo esto?

- Ssip! No veo a nadie más por aquí que me haya ayudado – dijo mirando a su alrededor exageradamente

- Y SUPONGO QUE TAMBIEN ME HICISTE DETENER POR EL FBI!! – le dijo fingiendo enojo con una pequeña y ladeada sonrisa

- Creí que el factor sorpresa sería más… ¿sorpresivo?

- Booth ¿y qué hay con el factor vergüenza? Me hiciste por Agentes Federales detener en plena calle!!

- Oh vamos Bones! Ya he hecho lo mismo hace un par de años en un aeropuerto y ya ves, nos mantuvimos juntos por 6 años! – le dijo el hombre con mirada seductora

.

Temperance se dejó vencer por la sonrisa, era imposible discutir con Booth, él siempre ganaba, el agente sabía cómo jugar su mejor carta con ella, Seeley Booth siempre la hacía reír

.

- Ven – dijo el agente tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a sentarse – te sorprendí ¿verdad?

- Eres tan extraño!

- ¿Extraño como "raro" o como alguien original? – le preguntó mientras le entregaba una copa de Merlot

- Extraño como… especial – contestó la mujer mirándolo fijamente a los ojos al tiempo que saboreaba el vino

- Oh sí! Soy un chico especial ¿no es así? -le dijo golpeando su hombro con el de ella en señal de camaradería.

.

Largo rato después tras haber comido entre risas, ambos se hallaban tendidos de cara al cielo, abrazados por el calor del vino que juntos habían compartido e interiormente felices por la cercanía del cuerpo del otro.

.

- ¿No deberíamos estar volviendo a casa? – preguntó ella con tranquilidad

- Vamos Bones! ¿Cuántas veces tienes la oportunidad de ver el cielo?

- He estado en cielos abiertos muchas veces, aunque por lo general miro hacia abajo, porque – comenzó a aclarar con un dejo de duda - … estoy cavando la tierra… tu sabes… yo soy antropóloga, miro hacia abajo y…

- Lo entendí hiciste un chiste!! aunque sabes la parte graciosa deberías dejármela a mí, ahora es tu oportunidad de mirar hacia arriba, por lo tanto mira hacia arriba, ¿Bones? Porque cierras los ojos?

- Para recordar

- ¿Y qué deseas recordar?

- Las veces que estaba en este mismo lugar a estas horas y solo me sentía triste

- ¿Te sientes igual ahora?

- Ya no me siento triste, creo que es algo que te debo a ti Booth – dijo girando la cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa

- ¿Sabes? si pudiera viajar en el tiempo, me gustaría encontrar a esa niña que fuiste y decirle que algún día en un futuro cercano, el dolor pasará

- ¿Crees que el dolor realmente haya pasado? Quiero decir, a veces me siento un poco como esa niña.

- Todos cargamos con nuestro pasado Bones, es imposible evitarlo, algunos solo hacen de él su modo de vida y van por la vida llevando a cuestas esa soledad y otros como tu… mírate… eres…eres hermosa, inteligente, la mejor antropóloga del país, escribes libros

- Pero no se trata solo de eso y lo sabes Booth…

- Vamos Temperance, solo mira donde te ha llevado al vida, Max está en tu vida y también Russ, has recuperado una parte de lo que eras ¿sabes?

- Pero no pude recuperar a mi madre…

- Lo harás

- Mi madre está muerta Booth, es imposible que vuelva a tenerla

- Precisamente eso es lo que hace especial a la vida, cuando te conviertas en madre, verás que aquí dentro – dijo señalándole el corazón – simplemente estará allí Bones, simplemente lo hará

- ¿Lo dices enserio?

- Jamás te mentiría Temperance

- Lo sé, confió en ti

.

Ambos ladearon su cabeza para mirarse profundamente, tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban.

.

- ¿Realmente confías en mi Bones?

- Realmente confío en ti Booth

.

.

Y bastó solo un tenue movimiento, un mínimo acercamiento para que sus labios en un suave roce se unieran, como si se hubieran buscado durante siglos para finalmente volver a encontrarse y convertirse nuevamente en uno.

.

.

* * *

"**Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	12. Chapter 10

**Otro capi mas, debería hacer algunas aclaraciones acerca de "ciertas frases que tomé prestadas" pero tengo miedo de descifrar algunos Spoilers, por lo tanto algunas sabrán de que frases hablo y las demás pueden estar tranquilas que no es mi intención revelar ni adelantarles nada.**

**Como siempre espero con ansías sus comentarios!! Besotes!!**

* * *

.

.

**CHAPTER 10**

.

.

.

**LABORATORIO JEFFERSONIAN – DIA SIGUIENTE**

**.**

Aquella cálida mañana, Temperance se hallaba sentada en su oficina desde muy temprano, recordaba la noche anterior, ese beso que aun palpitaba en sus labios y como ella haciendo uso de toda su lógica posible, había interrumpido el momento hablando incesantemente para no exponer sus nervios...

.

"_Mira Booth, allí arriba! una estrella fugaz! ¿la ves?, la cultura popular dice que le debes pedir un deseo, pero eso es una completa tontería... quiero decir... ni siquiera son estrellas!! lo que ignorantes en la materia denominan estrella fugaz es realmente una pequeña pieza de piedra o polvo que desde el espacio golpea la atmósfera de la Tierra, sería tonto pedirle un deseo a una mota de polvo ¿verdad? en realidad es tonto pedir un deseo ya que el acto mismo supone una gran mentira"_.

Concientes de que el momento intimo se había esfumado, ambos volvieron a su sitio y minutos después y con la excusa de una mañana bastante ocupada, ella había sugerido que la llevara a su casa, a lo que el agente accedió sin agregar más.

.

Aun no sabía por qué lo había hecho, o mejor dicho, sabía el porqué y eso era lo que más le dolía… Booth era un jugador, no tenía miedo a arriesgarse, Booth quería darle una oportunidad a ellos, quería estar a su lado, pero él no lo entendía, nunca lo haría, lo había visto muchas veces, parejas que juraban amarse por siempre y luego se rompían creando dolor a su alrededor, esa clase de amor no funcionaría, ella no era como Booth, no tenía esa clase de corazón abierto como él y debía protegerlo, protegerlo de ella misma, porque Temperance Brennan no era una jugadora, era una científica y sabía que aunque lo intentara, aunque pusiera todo su empeño no podía cambiar, simplemente no podía, no podría hacerlo nunca.

.

Rápidamente se enjugó sus lágrimas con el antebrazo de su sweater no bien oyó que la puerta se abría…

.

- Bones, me ha dicho Cam que me buscabas – dijo el agente entrando a su oficina

- Bien Booth – dijo la mujer poniéndose de pié por entre su escritorio - necesitaba hablar contigo

- ¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso tú estás? – dijo señalándole el abdomen

- No se trata de eso, en realidad es apresurado aun para saberlo, yo solo quería que tú… solo quería decirte que el beso de anoche… yo… todos estos días han sido maravillosos Booth pero creo que han sido un terrible error

- ¿Un error? – dijo él aguzando el oído como si no hubiera escuchado bien las palabras femeninas

- No un error específicamente en la total magnitud de la palabra, quiero decir hay errores más grandes que afectan a la humanidad y no se pueden…

- ¿Crees que todo ha sido un error?

- Both yo… solo creo que no deberíamos hacer eso, tú sabes, ambos dijimos que… no debíamos implicarnos porque eso implicaría otras cuestiones y tornaría las cosas un poco incomodas, simplemente creo que tu y yo… - Brennan le dio la espalda, necesitaba encontrar las palabras y reflejarse en esos ojos café no la ayudaban, extrañamente le producía un dolor en el centro de su pecho y aunque Temperance sabía que era físicamente imposible, contra toda lógica podía asegurar que mirar su rostro le partía en mil astillas el corazón – Creo que nosotros…

- Deberíamos detenernos aquí – expresó Booth en tono de certeza

- Creo que es lo mejor

- ¿Para quién Bones? – dijo el dando la vuelta para posicionarse frente a ella

- Booth es… esto es – Temperance con la voz quebrada, respiró profundamente sintiendo como las lágrimas se asomaban pese a su esfuerzo por contenerlas – simplemente no puedo hacerlo Booth

.

Y al mirarla a los ojos, el agente descubrió que nada podría hacer para evitarlo, sabía cuando Temperamce Brennan había tomado una decisión irrevocable y sintió en ese mismo momento como si alguien le estuviera arrancando el alma.

- Si, tienes razón, tienes toda la razón – dijo mirándola con resignación – bien Bones, creo que… creo que debería irme

.

Brennan lo observó dirigirse hacia la puerta con paso cansado y tuvo al extraña sensación que un océano se había abierto entre ellos y tuvo la clara noción que aunque remara y remara jamás llegaría a la otra orilla.

.

- ¿Booth… podemos, nosotros podemos seguir trabajando juntos?

- Si – le respondió deteniendo su marcha sin atreverse a girar para mirarla

- Gracias

- Pero debes saber algo… - dijo finalmente atreviéndose a mirarla - acepto tus razones pero escucha, llegará el día en que tu debas tomar una decisión ¿entiendes?

- No sé qué significa

- Simplemente eso, podemos fingir que nada pasó y por ahora estará bien, pero algún día tu deberás tomar una decisión Temperance

- Sigo sin entender Booth

- Ya lo harás, pero llegará un momento en que yo deba seguir adelante, porque ambos deberemos seguir adelante ¿de acuerdo? – contestó el agente en tono serio

.

Y sin decir más abandonó su oficina en el mismo momento en que Ángela entraba…

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – preguntó la artista notando la expresión sombría de su amiga

- Me besé con Booth

- ¿Aquí en tu oficina? Vaya que ambos son hot!!

- No aquí! ayer por la noche, cenamos y luego… me besé con Booth – dijo tomando asiento y luciendo cansada

- ¿Y eso te parece algo terrible? – dijo la mujer sentándose frente a ella

- Acabo de decirle que lo de anoche fue un error y no debería haber sucedido

- Brennan tu eres una completa tonta!!

- ANGELA!!

- Tesoro escucha, te besaste con Booth, tuviste sexo con Booth ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

- ¿Qué somos compañeros?

- Cariño… recordaste el asunto un poco tarde!! No me mires así! le pediste que tuvieran un hijo, ¿en qué tipo de universo paralelo hacen eso los "solo compañeros"?

- Yo… el dijo que algún día deberé tomar una decisión, que algún día deberá seguir adelante y yo… Angie no sé lo que significan esas palabras – dijo la antropóloga hundiendo su cabeza en sus manos.

- Escucha – replicó la artista tomando su mano - estás asustada y es comprensible, llevas 6 años trabajando a su lado, con una cierta implicancia sentimental que hasta ahora desconocías, bien, el juego a dado un giro, pero cariño… los cambios no tienen por qué ser malos

- Pero Angie nosotros no podemos, yo no puedo!!

- Por Dios Temperance, aun no entiendo como alguien tan inteligente como tu puede ser tan necia! Escucha a tu corazón Bren todo está allí, deja de negarlo, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, no puedes seguir apartándote del mundo

- …

- Sweetie esta no es una de esas situaciones en las que tu guardas un secreto y yo intento sonsacarte la verdad, ahora yo te digo algo que es verdad para que te acerques a la realidad

- No sé lo que significa!

- Podrías perderlo Brennan!!, perderlo para siempre

- Ángela no se puede perder algo que nuca has tenido!

- ¿Estás segura de ello?

- No tengo idea de que estás hablando

- Lo cual demuestra que tengo razón – exclamó la artista con una tibia sonrisa – te quiero profundamente y sé que tú me quieres, hablaremos de nuevo cuando te pongas al corriente y lo comprendas ¿bien? – y la mujer se marchó rápidamente de la oficina

.

Cuando Temperance Brennan quedó sola, cerró sus ojos en un profundo suspiro...

"_No es tan fácil, nada de esto es fácil, yo... solo no sé como hacerlo, sé que no puedo hacerlo"_

Y supo allí, en medio de la sala vacia, que estaba llorando.

.

_

* * *

_**"Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	13. Chapter 11

****

**Bueno, otro cap mas!! Ya quedan solo 2 para el final!!, besotes chiquis!! y como siempre a contarme que les parece!! **

* * *

.

.

.

****************

**CHAPTER 11**

.

.

.

**DIAS DESPÚES**

.

.

Lloviznaba aquella mañana cuando 20 minutos más tarde de lo habitual Temperance Brennan llegó al lab, apurada encerrándose en su oficina.

.

- Buenos días dormilona! – exclamó Booth saltando rápidamente del sofá donde se encontraba recostado – deberíamos asentar en alguna especie de libro Guiness tu primer llegada tarde! Creo que eso sería… vaya Bones! – dijo de golpe al observar el envoltorio que descansaba sobre el escritorio – ¿eso es lo que creo que es?

- No sé lo que tú crees que sea Booth!.

- Hablo de… ¿eso es una prueba de embarazo?

-... Así es – contestó la antropóloga con cierta incomodidad

- Ya… ¿ya lo has realizado? – dijo el agente sintiendo como su alma se convertía en un apretado nudo

- Aun no, acabo de comprarlo de camino hacia aquí, pensaba realizarlo ahora.

- Bien, bien ahora es un buen momento… - exclamó el agente nervioso – bien, así que… finalmente lo sabremos ¿ha?

- Booth yo…

- Bien, bien, lo entiendo, necesitas tu espacio, simplemente me quedaré aquí sentado – dijo tomando nuevamente asiento en el sofá

- Creo que… yo... necesito estar a solas

- ¡Vamos Bones! Nadie en este momento debería estar solo – le contestó clavando sobre ella una íntima mirada

- Realmente Booth, este es un momento extraño para mí, realmente necesito estar a solas

- Oh yo… - Advirtiendo su incomodidad Booth se puso de pié – bien, será como tú quieras, yo… debo ir a trabajar ¿sabes?, creo que ya es tarde y debo irme, bien Bones yo… nos vemos luego, así es, nos vemos luego

.

Al quedarse sola Temperance respiró profundamente tomándose unos cuantos minutos para calmar los nervios que comprimían su estómago, tomó el envase entre sus manos y con pasos apresurados se encerró en el baño

.

.

- Hey Hodgins ¿que llevas ahí? – exclamó el agente saliendo de la oficina y encontrándose con el entomólogo que caminaba a paso apurado

- ¿Esto? – dijo mirando la delicada flor que tenía en su mano – es una exquisita y muy extraña variedad de rosa Sweetness del grupo de las grandifloras

- ¿Y qué se supone que harás con ella?

- Sé que este tipo de rosal padece de un extraño y casi imperceptible hongo, si logro descubrirlo…

- ¿Te darán un premio Nobel? – interrumpió el agente con ironía

- Vaya que eres todo un showman!, deberías dedicarte a la comedia Booth – contestó el hombre siguiendo la humorada – no me darán ningún premio pero conseguiré un gran pesticida que seguramente me generará mayores ingresos.

- Dudo que tus ingresos podrían ser mayores – acotó el agente conociendo al hombre lider del grupo Cantilever

- Ya sabes lo que dicen men… "El dinero mueve al mundo" – contestó alzando la voz mientras se retiraba entre risas

- Aguarda un momento!

- Booth, realmente me gustaría quedarme aquí y mantener una charla de hombres, ya sabes, mujeres, futbol pero estoy apurado

- ¡Debes darme esa flor!

- ¡Oh lo siento, es imposible!

- ¡Jack Hodgins como agente federal del FBI debo confiscarte esa flor!

- ¿DE QUE RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO? - agregó el otro confundido

- Debo llevarme esa flor

- ¿Acaso bromeas?, ¿bajo qué cargos? – exclamó el especialista en limo, mientras acercaba la rosa a su pecho como un niño que no está dispuesto a compartir sus juguetes.

- Es una… una… flor y… muchas flores son… contienen alucinógenos, drogas poderosas, tu sabes a lo que me refiero

- Jaja! ¡Booth lo máximo que conseguiría hacer de esta flor es un té con propiedades digestivas!!!

- Entrégame la flor - dijo el agente extendiendo la mano, al tiempo que lanzaba la misma mirada que solía utilizar para amedrentar a un criminal

- ¡Jaja! olvidalo no te la daré, no tienes bases!

.

Los 2 hombres hablaban con los rostros casi pegados…

.

- Esto es el Jeffersonians, todos los equipos que se encuentran aquí deben ser utilizados estrictamente para el uso profesional, descubrir que hongo está lastimando estos finos petalitos, para crear un potente pesticida y enriquecerte con ello… ¡ya lo ves estás usufructuando este instituto para fines comerciales personales! – exclamó el agente con los ojos brillosos de quien sabe que ha ganado la contienda.

- ¿Y crees que me asustas con tu porte de francotirador?, ustedes los Federales se creen que pueden amedrentar al resto porque se escudan tras la impunidad y el apoyo que les da el gobierno, lo han hecho desde tiempos remotos, primero con la muerte de Marilyn a la que hicieron pasar por suicidio y mejor no recordar el area 51 cuya ubicación...

- POR DIOS HODGINS QUITATE DE LA CABEZA TUS TEORIAS CONSPIRATIVAS Y ENTREGAME LA FLOR!!

- Con una condición... ¿me dirás quien mato a Kennedy?

- Bien, Solo te diré lo siguiente... - dijo el agente acercandose como si fuera a revelar un gran secreto, logrando la emoción del investigador - tienes 5 segundos para entregarmela, 5 segundos antes que haga uso de mis credenciales y termines internado en un Psiquiatrico ¿que te parece esa teoría mm?

Jack Hodgins con mirada recelosa extendió la mano para ceder el botín no sin antes agregar...

- Eso es abuso de autoridad

- Denúnciame con el FBI – le dijo el otro con una sonrisa sobradora

Con una última mirada furiosa el hombre de rojizos cabellos se marchó haciendo golpear incesantemente contra su muñeca la bandita elástica que lo mantenía sereno y alejado de la ira que a veces lo acometía.

.

.

- ¿Bones?… - minutos después un susurrante Booth asomó nuevamente su cabeza por entre la puerta de la oficina buscándola con la mirada – ¿Bones?

.

El agente acercó suavemente su oído a la puerta de baño tratando de agudizar su sentido, pero el interior se hallaba muy silencioso, con los nervios y la ansiedad consumiéndolo supo en ese instante que estaba viviendo el momento más importante de su vida, y esta revelación movió abruptamente todas sus estructuras dejando aflorar en él su costado más emotivo, apoyó su cabeza en la dura madera sintiendo como su interior bullía de nervios

.

- ¿Sabes Bones?, sé que este será tu hijo y todas esas cosas, pero yo… sé que no es lo que tú quieres y respetaré tus decisiones, pero Temperance realmente me gustaría estar allí… acompañarte, escucha yo no te pediré nada con respecto al bebé, podremos decirle que soy… ya sabes el genial tío Booth! ¡eso es! podría ser su tío Booth!! pero quiero estar allí Bones, quiero estar presente en cada ecografía, quiero sentir cuando de su primer patada, yo… no voy a pedirte que me dejes elegir el nombre, pero… ¡diablos Bones! quisiera estar allí más que nada en el mundo, quisiera verlo nacer, imagina lo divertido que sería hacer esto juntos… sé que no es lo que habíamos acordado pero es que… estos días han sido geniales ¿sabes? y ahora tú estás allí y yo estoy aquí fuera y… no quiero que estos sea así Temperance, quiero estar allí, contigo, no sé como utilizar palabras para que lo entiendas pero, ¡mira esto! posiblemente acabamos de concebir un hijo, no de la manera que teníamos pensada, de alguna manera nosotros… nos involucramos, lo hicimos juntos Bones, yo… tú eres tú y lo entiendo, pero yo… no puedo… no sé qué pienses al respecto pero solo no puedo alejarme ¿sabes?… ¿puedes oírme?... ¿Bones?... bien sé que yo… sé que quieres estar sola, ¡bien, me marcharé! - Booth se agachó para dejar aquella simple, única y perfecta rosa en el suelo - cuando quieras hablar, cuando tu… simplemente llámame ¿bien? solo llámame.

.

.

Temperance Brennan en el interior de la habitación, apoyada contra la puerta cerró fuertemente sus ojos, mientras con firmeza sostenía el resultado que se hallaba humedecido por el correr de sus lágrimas.

.

.

.

* * *

**"Los rewievs son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**

.

.

Contestó algunos Revs:

**Charito:** anímate a subir tus fics y vas a encontrar (como lo hice yo) un grupo de gente genial que siempre te alienta y cuando da una sugerencia es solo para incentivarte a hacerlo mejor!!

**Karina:** ja! No iba a haber un secuestro! Recuerden que prometí una historia 0 drama (aunque tuve que lidiar con mi lado de "drama queen" que siempre encontraba cosas para complicarlo todo ja!)

**Cerebrito: **Tu corazón no fue el único maltrecho por el 5x16… que intenso!! Y peor con lo que se viene!! Me parece que HH lee nuestros fics, copia nuestros dramas e ignora nuestros finales felices!! (por suerte estamos nosotras para hacernos soñar con el "happy end")

**Giny:** Es que sigo traumada con ese episodio!! Aunque no lo creas ya había hecho el capítulo de esa manera, aunque claro! salió el 16 y los diálogos me vinieron geniales porque calzaban justo con la situación.

**Pimar:** Yo también quiero que me interrogué Booth!!! Cometería un delito para ser interrogada por Booth!! (Aunque con mi suerte me tocaría un agente gordo, petiso y feo jaja!!)

**A las demás y a cada una de ustedes gracias por la buena onda, me encanta leer los comentarios!!!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Mucha demora es verdad! Pero todos los días me sentaba a escribir los últimos capítulos y realmente no sabía seguirlo, creo a todas nos pasa al escribir nuestros fics, esos momentos en que imaginamos como debe terminar nuestra historia pero no como llegar "hasta ahí"!**

**Aclaración****: este es un capitulo dividido en una serie de 2 partes cortitas ¿la razón de no ponerlas juntas? Es porque ambas partes están sucediendo después que Booth abandonó la oficina en simultaneo: lo que hizo él y lo que hizo ella (no sé si se entiende ja!)**

**** El poema de este capítulo se llama "Llevo tu corazón conmigo" y pertenece a E. E Cummings**

* * *

.

.

**CHAPTER 12/1**

.

.

.

"_**Llevo tu corazón conmigo, lo llevo en mi corazón, nunca estoy sin él.**_

_**A cualquier parte que voy, vas tú.**_

_**Y lo que sea que haga yo, es tu obra.**_

_**No le temo al destino, pues tú eres mi destino.**_

_**No quiero un mundo pues, tú eres mi mundo, mi verdad.**_

_**Este es el secreto más profundo, que nadie conoce.**_

_**Esta es la raíz de la raíz**_

_**Y el brote del brote**_

_**Y el cielo del cielo.**_

_**De un árbol llamado vida**_

_**Que crece más alto de lo que el alma puede esperar,**_

_**o la mente puede ocultar.**_

_**Es la maravilla que mantiene a las estrellas separadas.**_

_**Yo llevo tu corazón, lo llevo en mi corazón".**_

.

.

.

Cuando Booth abandonó el edificio, comprendió la exacta definición para un alma quebrada, Brennan le dolía en todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera llenado cada espacio de su mente de un modo absoluto, de una manera tan absorbente que no le permitía pensar, ni saber cómo actuar.

Entonces comprendió que Sweet estaba equivocado: un verdadero jugador estaba acostumbrado no solo a ganar sino también resignado a perder, de igual modo se había equivocado su superior en el ejército: cuando le dijo _"todo hombre debe luchar incansablemente en la batalla, aun a riesgo de dejar su vida en el intento",_ todos estaban equivocados, ahora podía comprenderlo porque Seeley Booth no podía resignarse a perder y tampoco seguir luchando, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para intentarlo, no era un jugador ni un soldado, solo era un hombre, un hombre sin más armas ni apuestas que su corazón y este había salido herido,

.

Se dirigió al automóvil arrastrando sus pies en gesto cansado, cualquiera que pasara por allí no podría reconocer al recio agente, al mejor francotirador, al "muchacho de oro" del FBI, Seeley Booth parecía un anciano, porque el dolor se había expandido de tal modo que podía ahora reflejarse en todo su cuerpo.

Cuando encendió el vehiculo, sintió todo el abatimiento del dolor como una pesada mochila que no lo dejaba respirar, antes de marcharse recostó su cabeza sobre el volante para dejarse llevar por el insoportable peso de las lágrimas.

.

.

30 minutos después estacionó en la puerta del viejo edificio, buscando con la mirada entre el centenar de niños que entre corridas y gritos abandonaban el colegio.

- ¡Papá!! ¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamó el rubio niñito corriendo a sus brazos

- ¡Hey campeón!! Solo tenía ganas de ver a mi muchacho – le dijo agachándose para ponerse a su altura – Parker mírame hay algo que quiero decirte y quizás tu no lo entiendas ahora pero confió en que lo recuerdes algún día… Soy tu padre, no solo soy tu padre porque tú eres mi hijo y es mi deber, sino que soy tu padre porque te amo y no hay nada en el mundo que me haga más feliz que estar contigo, sé que a veces es complicado no vernos todo el tiempo que quisiéramos o no pasar navidades juntos, pero créeme hijo…te amo y siempre estaré aquí para ti ¿sabes? porque tú eres lo más maravilloso que me sucedió en la vida, siempre podrás recurrir a mi cuando algo suceda y el hecho de que no vivamos bajo el mismo techo no significa que no me pasé cada día, cada hora pensando en ti ¿podrás recordarlo?

.

El niño movió la cabeza asintiendo con toda su inocencia

.

- Te amo hijo, te amo más que a mi vida

- ¡Yo también te amo papá!

Booth lo abrazó haciendo enormes esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas

- ¿Papá?... ¿podemos ir a ver los elefantes al Zoo?

- ¡Claro que si Parker, podemos ir donde quieras! – exclamó el agente sonriendo por entre los ojos húmedos

- ¡Wow! ¡Vaya, eres el mejor papá del mundo! - dijo el pequeño dando saltos

.

.

Y Seeley sintió que aquellas palabras provenientes de esos diminutos labios valían más que cualquier condecoración que hubiera podido recibir.


	15. Chapter 12 II

**La última parte de este cap en una charla Tempe - Angie**

**Los 2 últimos capítulos ya están casi terminados, solo falta "acomodarlos un poco", corregirlos y prometo subirlos lo más rápido que pueda!**

**Como siempre… dejen sus comentarios, opiniones y todo aquello que quieran decirme mientras no me duela mucho je!**

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 12/II**

.

.

_**"… Esa experiencia, ese momento, cuando tu besas a alguien y todo a tu alrededor se vuelve nebuloso y en lo único que puedes focalizarte es en ti y esa persona que tienes enfrente y te das cuenta que esa persona es la única persona a la que quieres besar el resto de tu vida y por un momento tienes ese impresionante regalo y quieres reír y quieres llorar al mismo tiempo porque te sientes tan afortunado de haberla encontrado y tan asustado, tan desesperado de poder perderla".**_

.

.

.

Luego que Booth se marchara, Brennan cerró sus ojos durante minutos que parecieron convertirse en horas, había oído cada palabra, percibido cada nerviosa inflexión de aquella masculina voz, de aquellos labios que podía jurar habían temblado de emoción…

.

"… _Temperance realmente me gustaría estar allí…"_

.

"… _Podremos decirle que soy… ya sabes el genial tío Booth!!"_

.

"… _Quiero estar allí Bones, quisiera estar allí más que nada en el mundo"_

.

"… _Imagina lo divertido que sería hacer esto juntos…"_

.

"… _Estos días han sido geniales ¿sabes?"_

.

"… _De alguna manera_ _nosotros… nos involucramos, lo hicimos juntos Bones, solo no puedo alejarme"_

.

Cuando abrió la puerta dispuesta a marcharse, Ángela impaciente esperaba por ella con un dejo de preocupación…

.

- Cariño… ¡llevas mucho tiempo allí dentro!!

- Yo… acabo de realizarme la prueba

- ¿De que pruebas habl?… ¡oh hablas de esa prueba! ¿y bien? Ya sabes… ¿cuál fue el resultado?

.

Temperance extendió su mano para dejar expuesta la muestra que claramente mostraba el resultado.

- ¡Oh cariño! - exclamó la artista

- ¿Crees… crees que debería decírselo a Booth?

- Sería lo correcto

- Solo que… Angie hay veces en que estoy algo cansada de no saber exactamente como lograrlo - La antropóloga cerró sus ojos lanzando un largo bufido… - Yo… no puedo ser como tú

¿A qué te refieres? – dijo la artista tomándole la mano para llevarla al sofá, intuyendo que su amiga necesitaba desahogarse

- Ignoro como hacer lo correcto

- ¿Brennan y tú realmente crees que siempre hago lo correcto?

- Sabes lo que en verdad trato de decir, tu eres… ¡vaya Angie! Tu eres genial en muchos aspectos, si bien es cierto que no posees mi inteligencia y…

- ¡Haré de cuenta que no escuché eso! – contestó la otra mujer, sonriendo y pensando que Temperance inevitablemente siempre sería Temperance.

- De todos modos, puedes estar tranquila en ese aspecto, la carencia de un alto coeficiente la cubres con tu seguridad… eres una persona decidida, siempre sabes qué actitud tomar, tú no te equivocas, en cambio yo…

- ¡Aguarda un momento! – dijo Ángela poniendo sus manos en señal de alto - ¿Crees que en verdad no cometo errores? ¡Solo mírame! He tomado muchas decisiones erróneas en este último tiempo, allí afuera está Wendell y es un chico maravilloso pero no consigo sentirme compenetrada con él, quiero decir no de la manera en que él lo está conmigo y sabré que cometí un grave error el día que deba decirle adiós

- ¿Y por qué harías algo tan carente de sentido?, Wendell es un gran chico

- ¡Lo sé! Pero no es mi "media naranja"

- No entiendo la comparación... ¿que tiene que ver el fruto con esta conversación? - dijo la antropóloga en tono confundido

- Tesoro es una manera que se usa popularmente para denominar, ya sabes, a "tu otra mitad"

- Platón decía que en un principio los seres humanos poseían cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas, dos rostros y una sola cabeza, pero un día hicieron enfadar a Zeus y este los dividió en 2 partes iguales, desde esa vez el ser humano vaga por el mundo haciendo enormes esfuerzos por encontrar a su otra mitad. cuatro piernas.

- ¡Wow eso es hermoso! Solo que Wendell no es la otra parte que estoy buscando – respondió con la mirada entristecida

- Y si no me equivoco, si lo es Hodgins…

- Jack es mi otra mitad y siguiendo la teoría griega siento que esta vez fui yo y no un dios mitológico quien ha cometido el error de dividirnos

- Siempre puedes arreglarlo Ángela

- ¿Y qué hay contigo?

- No sé a qué te refieres

- ¿Honey tienes una prueba de embarazo en la mano y no sabes de que hablo? ¿Y dices que eres más inteligente que yo? – le susurró en una sonrisa - Tu ya tienes a tu otra mitad… ¿porqué aun crees que debes seguir pagando por un castigo mitológico?

- Booth y yo… no podría… no sabría cómo hacerlo

- ¿Recuerdas la vez que me contaste porqué amabas contemplar el rio?, ¿Cuando eras pequeña y soñabas encontrar tu hogar tras estos muros?, bien, lo que quiero decir es que, cariño… ¡Booth es tu Jeffersonian!,

- …

- ¡Booth es tu hogar! y así como no te equivocas aquí, así como nunca te rindes, como cada día pones tu empeño en superarte y en hacer que realmente funcione para ti, sé en lo profundo de mi corazón que podrías hacerlo si realmente te animaras a intentarlo

- Booth es mi Jerffersonian – afirmó en un susurro cargado de emoción la antropóloga, como si finalmente entendiera la dimensión de aquellas palabras

- Booth es tu Jeffersonian – reafirmó la artista con igual sentimiento

- ¿Y qué hay si no puedo lograr que funcione?

- ¿Y qué hay si puedes hacerlo?

- Yo... simplemente... ¡No puedo perderlo Angie! – dijo la científica con ojos empañados

- Cariño, si no haces algo al respecto créeme que lo perderás de todos modos

- Esto es demasiado difícil para mí – exclamó volviendo a cerrar sus ojos para emitir un cansado y largo bufido

- ¡Lo sé! cariño ven aquí – exclamó la artista acercándose para rodearla con sus brazos – sé que puedes lograrlo

- ¿Realmente lo crees?

- No puedo prometerte que será fácil, pero hazme caso porque… Brennan te prometo que si lo haces… valdrá la pena.

.

.

Y ambas mujeres, las mismas que aun siendo tan diferentes se adoraban como hermanas, permanecieron abrazadas sabiendo que siempre, no importa lo que ocurriese contarían con el apoyo mutuo y eso, pensaron ambas, facilitaba enormemente las cosas.

.

.

* * *

.

**"Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**

**.**

**Besotes y contesto a la gran pregunta ¿Brennan está embarazada? Cuando yo era chica una frase de un juego decía: "veremos veremos, después lo sabremos"**


	16. Chapter 13

**Les dejo el anteúltimo capitulo!!, una charla Booth–Angela que animará a nuestro agente a tomar la decisión más importante de su vida… pelear por lo que en verdad ama.**

**Pido disculpas a todas!! Fue muy malvado dejar el suspenso en el capitulo anterior, pero no fue mi intención… bueno! Un poquito!! jaja!! (me contagié de Hart buaaaaa!!).**

**Muchos abrazos y como siempre cualquier comentario es mas que bienvenido y esperado!! (y la última parte en estos días sin falta... ya casi termino la corrección!)**

**NOTA: En la charla usé un ****pequeño**** fragmento del ****cápitulo**** 5x16:"The Parts in the Sum of Whole".**

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 13**

.

.

.

Cuando Booth dejó a Parker en casa de su madre, no podía más que conducir de regreso rodeado de una bruma de incertidumbre: _"quizás para esta hora vaya a ser nuevamente padre"_ se dijo y este pensamiento lo llenó de sentimientos ambiguos… una enorme paz lo abrazaba porque tener un hijo con Brennan era mucho más de lo que podría haber soñado alguna vez, era lo mas parecido a tocar el cielo, pero también, saber que ella no deseaba involucrarlo porque definitivamente no necesitaba de su presencia, lo sumía de un profundo dolor.

.

Años atrás se había encontrado en una situación similar, _"tengo un retraso"_ le había dicho Rebecca con ojos asustados; Ambos eran jóvenes, ella era bella y compartían buenos momentos pero sin duda no era amor y ambos lo sabían, pero Seeley Booth no era de los "hombres que abandonan" y la posterior confirmación de embarazo lo había embargado de felicidad, por esa misma razón había comprado un costoso anillo y se había presentado en casa de Rebecca dispuesto a convertirla en su esposa, dispuesto a hacer un gran esfuerzo para que realmente funcione, pero ella lo había rechazad y la negativa femenina no le había dolido, sino mas bien la idea de no poder formar una familia, de no tener a esa criatura todos los días junto a él, ese pequeño ser que aun antes de su llegada amaba profundamente.

.

Pero esta vez era diferente, lo supo siempre, lo supo en las interminables noches que amaneció confundido por soñar con ella: amaba a Temperance Brennan y no quería hacer lo que era correcto porque él era un "buen muchacho", quería estar allí porque ambos serían su familia, llevaba a Brennan en su sangre, ella envolvía su alma y solo buscaba esa clase de amor, la foto de su mujer y su hijo en la oficina, ese sentimiento que obliga a levantar la frente con orgullo cuando se vuelve al hogar, era lo único que realmente deseaba en el mundo y ella también se lo había negado, solo que esta vez el rechazo había helado sus huesos, el rechazo había roto su corazón.

.

.

No había sabido nada de Brennan en todo el día y pese a que su estadía con Parker había sido divertida, supo que esa idea no había dejado de rondar su mente, cuando el teléfono de la doctora sonó sin ser atendido, el agente sintió que ya era tiempo de tener respuestas y viró hacia el laboratorio dispuesto a afrontar la verdad y los hechos.

.

.

.

Minutos después entró al despacho de la antropóloga que se encontraba oscuro y solitario, entornó sus ojos buscándola por entre la penumbra.

- Brennan acaba de marcharse – le dijo Ángela apoyada contra el marco de la puerta – necesitaba estar un rato a solas y ordenar sus pensamientos

- Angie yo… debo encontrarla, debo hablar con ella – exclamó el agente con desesperación

- Booth… - dijo acercándose y poniendo una mano en su hombro – Booth, Temperance… ella… no está embarazada, el test dio negativo, lo siento, lo siento realmente – dijo echándole una mirada triste y sincera.

Booth solo la miró, como si la voz femenina fuera un eco que oyera a gran distancia, su rostro no reflejaba ninguna reacción pero Ángela hubiera jurado que sus ojos se apagaron de golpe

- ¿Cómo… como esta ella? – dijo el hombre con la voz quebrada

- Solo… ya sabes cómo es, en su aparente intento por parecer fría habló de lógicas y estadísticas pero lo cierto es que lucía triste y se negó a que la acompañe, solo quería estar sola.

- Gracias Angie, yo… debo irme… necesito encontrarla y otra vez gracias por estar a su lado – dijo sin mirarla cuando con rapidez casi alcanzaba la puerta

- ¡TEMPERANCE TE AMA!! – dijo la artista como si las palabras explotaran en su boca, obligando al agente a dar la vuelta

- ¿DE QUE HABLAS?

- Booth… Brennan te ama, ella te ama desde el momento en que te conoció

- Angie, eso… eso es imposible – exclamó el hombre con sus brazos en la cintura y mirando al piso - ella no me ama, ella solo… no puede amarme, simplemente no puede hacerlo

- Cariño creo que no irás a ningún lado hasta que no te sientes y hables conmigo, hay muchas cosas que debo decirte

.

- … Y no se trata solo de los traumas que ha tenido en su vida – exclamó la artista minutos después cuando ambos se hallaban sentados en el escritorio - Sweets está totalmente equivocado al respecto, todos sabemos como Brenn ha sufrido tras ser abandonada por sus padres, tras la partida de Russ y los hogares de acogida… si ya era una niña solitaria imagina como ello ha modificado su carácter, de hecho debe haber sido muy difícil tan duro que casi jamás habla de esos años

- Tampoco de su abuelo

- Así es, lo cierto es que su abuelo legalmente la ha cuidado pero no creo que le haya dado demasiado afecto

- Solo cumplió con su deber – afirmó el agente

- Creo que así fue, cuidó de Brennan, la alimentó, la vistió, le dio una educación, pero intuyo creyó que con eso hacia lo correcto, solo lo correcto y nada más, ahora bien, todos hablamos de su particular modo de ser y culpamos al pasado de todos sus traumas, pero lo cierto es que… mira cariño, quizás yo pierda a mi mejor amiga por decirte esto, pero prefiero perderla antes que verla triste y acabando su vida en soledad, adoro a Brennan, es algo así como la hermana que no tuve, de hecho es la hermana que jamás tuve, ignoro como 2 personas tan diferentes pueden convivir en un mismo espacio, pero lo cierto es que la llevo en mi corazón y no hay nada que no haría por ella.

.

Booth la miró profundamente, agradeciendo que esta mujer, la artista bohemia fuera una amiga tan fiel

.

- Tesoro – continuó Ángela - como bien has dicho Brennan no puede amarte, pero nada tiene que ver con el hecho de que sea una científica descreída, nada tiene que ver con su incapacidad social, ni con sus traumas de la infancia

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Brennan no puede amarte porque el solo hecho de pensar en perderte le partiría el corazón en mil pedazos, en cierta forma ella supone que escondiendo sus sentimientos ustedes continuarán como hasta ahora y de este modo tu seguirás en su vida pero créeme que te ama con locura, tu eres toda su vida y puedo asegurarte que Brennan podría morir si tú no estás en ella

- ¡Pero Ángela, yo quiero estar allí, estoy tratando de entrar en su vida, llevo 6 años esperando el momento correcto!

- ¿Y qué hay si no resulta?

- ¡Resultará! – exclamó el agente con férrea convicción

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque haré lo imposible porque así sea, escucha: no hay nada en el mundo de Bones del que no quiera ser parte, Ángela, yo… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero es ella, ella es la única, yo… simplemente quiero morir a su lado, cuando hablas con parejas mayores, que llevan enamoradas 30, 40, 50 años juntos, siempre es el hombre el que dice "lo sabía"… yo lo sabía, lo supe desde el principio, yo soy ese hombre, soy ese hombre, lo sé.

- ¡Oh cariño eres tan dulce, mira me has hecho llorar!! - dijo la artista poniéndose de pié para dárle un profundo abrazo

Angie, yo… debo irme, debo encontrarla, debo convencerla que podemos hacerlo funcionar, podemos hacer que resulte, Angie… creo que debo partir – dijo el hombre tratando de librarse de aquellos brazos que comenzaban a asfixiarlo

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé!! Es que siempre quise abrazarte Booth – le contestó con una sonrisa bromista – vete, ve con ella, convéncela como lo has hecho conmigo, tú la harás feliz Booth, confío en ti.

.

.

Cuando finalmente quedó sola Ángela pensó que era más simple resolver vidas ajenas, vidas que adoraba pero de las cuales no formaba parte, se encontraba frente a 2 personas que habían perdido 6 años de sus vidas por no afrontar la realidad _"¿A quién te hace acordar Angie?"_ meditó en silencio _"¿O acaso también quieres que los años te hagan arrepentirte de no haber hecho lo correcto a tiempo?"_,Ángela Montenegro jamás había sido cobarde y con decisión se dispuso a afrontar su vida.

- ¿Hola? – exclamó la jovial voz masculina al otro lado de la línea telefónica

- ¿Wendell? Soy Ángela, ¿Puedes verme en el Dinner en 30 minutos?, debemos hablar

.

Y aquel joven de rubios cabellos y mirada sincera sintió que finalmente el momento había llegado… Ángela le diría adiós y él siempre estaría agradecido de haber compartido un tiempo de su vida con alguien tan especial.

.

.

* * *

"**Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**


	17. Chapter 14

_**Ultimo capitulo!, iba a subirlo la semana próx (pura maldad! Ja!), pero… bastante a mal traer nos tiene Hanson!, así que soñemos con algo lindo! También que en mi idea original ella estaba embarazada pero… me pareció que era mejor así **_

_**Este capítulo lo pensé como si fuera uno de la serie (con mucha menos genialidad de la que tiene Hart obviamente!) pero la idea general es "se resuelve todo y al final se van caminando mientras la cámara se aleja y ellos siguen charlando" como esos finales que suelen tener en el "Dinner" **_

_**NOTA: Para este cap modifiqué algunas frases de películas (las iba a marcar en negrita pero era muy confuso para leer), si quieren saber cuáles y de que films se las mando!**_

_**NOTA 2: Si pueden y tienen ganas leer este cap escuchando "Coleccionista de canciones" de Camila, el tema que me inspiró este final, nada más y espero les guste!.**_

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 14**

.

.

.

_"**Me quedaré sentado a tu lado mientras estés aquí junto al rio. Y si te vas a dormir dormiré delante de tu casa. Y si viajas lejos te seguiré los pasos.**_

_**Hasta que me digas vete: entonces me iré. Pero te amaré por el resto de mi vida."**_

_**(Paulo Coelho)**_

.

.

.

A través de la intensa llovizna que cubría Washington, Booth estacionó su automóvil, divisándola a lo lejos, como si todo el peso del mundo se encontrara bajo aquellos hombros femeninos…

.

- No estoy embarazada – dijo ella con su vista fija en la lejanía no bien él se sentó a su lado

- Lo sé, Ángela me lo dijo

- Realmente… realmente no entiendo como no resultó

- Bones hay veces en que simplemente, tu sabes, solo no sucede

- Pero es que yo… yo quería un hijo Booth – le dijo con los ojos empañados

- Hay tiempo para eso y lo sabes – él rozó suavemente su mano, y supo que debía ser sincero, que no podía guardar mas su secreto, porque las palabras no dichas se acumulaban en su garganta en una sensación parecida a la asfixia - Bones hay… hay algo que quería…que en realidad debo confesarte

- …

- Tú eres mi compañera, has sido mi amiga durante los últimos 6 años y han sido… raros

- ¿A qué te refieres con raros? – dijo ella con temor

- Ya sabes, hemos pasado por muchas cosas

- Recibiste una bala por mí – dijo ella asintiendo

- No solo me refiero a eso… has sido mi compañera, mi mejor amiga, en estos 6 años si miro atrás no recuerdo una sola vez en donde no haya contado contigo, hemos vivido muchas aventuras juntos ¿ha? – le dijo él en una cálida sonrisa golpeándola suavemente con su hombro – pero tengo algo que decirte, algo que quizás cambie las cosas entre nosotros y no estoy muy seguro de querer hacerlo pero sé que debo ser sincero contigo y afrontar las consecuencias

- No entiendo…

- Yo… te engañe Bones

.

Ella cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, en su interior sabía que esto pasaría, toda su vida había sido engañada – ¿cómo se llama?

- ¿Quién? Oh tu supones que yo… no! No… no es eso Temperance, ojalá fuera eso! Bueno, no quiero decir que ojalá sucediera, pero sería más fácil que esto que debo decirte

- Booth ¿porque das tantos rodeos?

- Mira, el hecho es… que te he engañado…yo… aquella vez en la clínica, tu sabes, el día que debía hacer mi donación

- ¿Qué hay con eso?

- Yo… ni siquiera lo intenté Bones – el agente bajó la cabeza en señal de remordimiento

.

Temperance quitó la vista del rio y solo lo miro de la forma más intrigante y profunda que Booth le había visto jamás y esto le dio un profundo temor…

- Quiero decir, ni siquiera intenté hacer la donación, en realidad quería hacerlo, pero cuando estaba allí

- ¿Te arrepentiste?

- No, no precisamente, solo… ¡el método Bones! ni siquiera lo intenté, yo… quería darte un hijo, pero… solo quería yo necesitaba que fuera del modo tu sabes, convencional

- ¿Dices que querías acostarte conmigo?

-No precisamente de ese modo pero… si… algo así, aunque quizás no es como tú te lo imaginas…

- ¡DE MODO QUE ME ENGAÑASTE BOOTH! – dijo ella sintiendo como su enojo fluía

- No es que te engañara…

- ¿NO? ¿Y COMO LO LLAMAS? ¡DIJISTE QUE ESTUVISTE ALLI Y NO PUDISTE! Y AHORA… AHORA SOLO RESULTA QUE NI SIQUIERA LO INTENTASTE Y LO UTILIZASTE DE EXCUSA PARA TENER SEXO CONMIGO!

- No fue así Bones, escucha…

- ¿SABES QUE?, YA NO DEBO ESCUCHARTE, SEGURAMENTE TE ANOTASTE OTRO PUNTO EN TU PIZARRA DE MACHO GANADOR ¿NO ES ASI? BIEN POR TI ENTONCES, LO LOGRASTE!

- ¿Ppporqué siempre debes complicarlo todo?, ¿porque no tratas de escuchar Bones?

- ¡PORQUE YA NO HAY NADA MAS QUE DECIR BOOTH! ¡DIABLOS, ME… ME MARCHO DE AQUÍ!– dijo poniéndose de pié

- Temperance espera - dijo él tomando su mano y sintiendo como aquellos dedos escapaban de si

- ¿QUE DEBO ESPERAR AHORA? ¿QUE MAS TIENES PARA DECIRME BOOTH?,– le dijo ella expectante

- Yo… yo… - pero Booth no encontraba las palabras, le debía una explicación, debía lograr por todos los medios que ella lo entendiera pero por alguna extraña razón las palabras no llegaban a su boca

- ADIOS BOOTH ¡REALMENTE FUI MUY TONTA POR CONFIAR EN TI!

El la observó bajar las escaleras raudamente, y supo que debía hacerlo, porque aun tenía en mente aquellas palabras:

.

"… _Temperance te ama, ella te ama desde el momento en que te conoció…"_

"… _Nada tiene que ver con el hecho de que sea una científica descreída, nada tiene que ver con su incapacidad social, ni con sus traumas de la infancia Brennan no puede amarte porque el solo hecho de pensar en perderte le partiría el corazón en mil pedazos…"_

"… _Te ama con locura, tu eres toda su vida y puedo asegurarte que Brennan podría morir si tú no estás en ella…"_

"… _Cuando hablas con parejas mayores, que llevan enamoradas 30, 40, 50 años juntos, siempre es el hombre el que dice "lo sabía"… yo lo sabía, lo supe desde el principio, yo soy ese hombre, soy ese hombre, lo sé"_

.

.

Seeley Booth corrió detrás de ella y la tomó por el hombro girándola hacia él sin soltarla, obligándola a hacer contacto con su mirada:

.

- Escucha y déjame decirlo y por sobre todas las cosas Bones no te marches hasta que termine ¿bien? – dijo mirando el piso y dando un hondo respiro para volver a clavar sus pupilas en aquellos ojos azules - El momento más feliz del día es cuando me levanto sabiendo que voy a verte otra vez, el mas triste es cuando llego a casa y faltan 8 horas para volver a encontrarte, me gusta que no entiendas mis chistes y aunque muchas veces me gustaría que te rías me gusta la cara que pones cuando te explico que se trata de una broma – le dijo con una sonrisa calida - amo esa arruga de tu frente que se forma cuando te concentras en un caso, me fascina la forma en que atas tus cabellos cuando entras al lab, me gusta llegar a casa y quitarme el saco y descubrir tu aroma en él, me gusta el tono de tu voz cuando discutes mis creencias, me gusta cuando vamos al Dinner y te niegas a comer pastel porque sé que mueres por probarlo pero jamás lo dirás porque eso te haría ceder y amo que no cedas Bones, y recién discutimos y yo… iba a dejarte sola pero descubrí que ¡también amo discutir contigo! Y prefiero pelear contigo a estar solo Bones, lo que trato de decir es que… ¡diablos!… tu… me modificas en cierta forma… de echo… tu me modificas en todas las formas posibles Bones, tu… haces que desee hacer un mundo mas bonito porque te mereces vivir en un mundo más bonito y lo que trato de decir con todo esto es que… eres tu, siempre fuiste tu, ya no quiero que seas mi compañera

- Yo… no entiendo que quieres decirme Booth! ¿que quieres que suceda?

- ¿Qué quiero que suceda?, - dijo él con una tremenda sonrisa cargada de lágrimas - deseo tengamos un final feliz, hemos tenido un buen comienzo y no quiero verte en el trabajo e irme a casa, quiero llegar contigo e irme contigo.

- Hablas de… ¿pasarme a buscar todos los días? – dijo ella confusa

- ¡Jaja! ¿Ves Bones? ¡Esas son las cosas que me gustan de ti!, eres Temperance Brennan y no quisiera ni por un segundo que seas diferente porque lo que trato de decirte es que te amo Bones, te amo y no quiero estar cerca de nadie más que no seas tú, estoy cansado de buscar alguien como tú, porque ahora sé que es imposible, ¡eres tú! y estoy dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo por ti, te amo, estoy diciendo que te amo, solo deseo que sepas realmente cuanto te amo

- Booth yo…

- Escucha…sé que tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo, es la apuesta mas difícil de mi vida, pero míralo de esta manera: ya pasamos por la prueba más complicada hicimos el amor y fue maravilloso y nada cambió entre nosotros y nada lo hará, sé que esto te asusta que quizás pierdas a tu compañero, a tu amigo pero si tan solo lo vieras como yo… si tan solo por un segundo lo vieras de ese modo, entenderías que podríamos sumar y yo… quiero decirte que habrá momentos difíciles, épocas duras y habrá momentos en que quieras abandonar, pero yo no lo haré, yo estaré siempre aquí y cederé todo aquello que tenga que ceder para estar contigo porque también te garantizo que si no te pido que intentes ser mía nos arrepentiremos por el resto de nuestras vidas Bones

- Booth…

- ¿Qué me dice doctora Brennan, desea intentarlo? – le dijo por entre los ojos humedecidos, con esa sonrisa tan característica cuando quería conseguir algo de ella

- No es tan simple Seeley, yo… ¡siempre hecho las cosas a perder!

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Casi muero cuando recibí una bala por ti! pero también recuerdo que tu no abandonaste cuando Taffet me encerró en aquel barco en medio del océano, tu no abandonaste Bones porque nunca lo haces

- Tu haces que no abandone Booth

- ¡Bien! entonces déjame intentarlo ¿Qué dices? – sus ojos parecían rogar por una respuesta, como si su alma y su corazón se hubieran detenido expectantes

- …

-¡Bien Bones! Si no me amas ¡bien! – dijo en tono dramático bajando la mirada para llevarla hábilmente a su juego

- ¡No, no es así!

- ¡Olvídalo Bones!, puse mi corazón en tus manos y tu… lo pisoteaste, bien soy un hombre grande, me repondré a ello – exclamó el agente dando la vuelta para marcharse al tiempo que disimulaba una sonrisa

- ¡Booth espera!

- Olvídalo, sobreviviré Bones - dijo levantando una mano mientras le daba la espalda

- T… ¡Te amo!

.

El agente se detuvo de golpe, cerrando los ojos para agradecerle a la vida y a su Dios por esas palabras que tanto había implorado

.

- Te amo Booth, siempre te amé y tengo mucho miedo de echarlo a perder pero si tu no abandonas yo tampoco, eso lo aprendí de ti

- Estás diciendo que tu…

- Estoy diciendo que eres el motivo por el que llego cada día al lab, el motivo por el que siempre acepto el último trago en el Dinner porque eso hace que pueda robar algo mas de tu tiempo, la única razón por la cual compré un cd de AC/DC, el único motivo por el que ahora creo en algo…

- Hablas de... ¿creencias religiosas? - exclamó el hombre al tiempo que elevaba su mirada y señalaba con su indice hacia arriba

- Aun creo que el catolicismo es un negocio pagano creado para…

El la miró

- Pero tengo fe en ti Booth, tu eres en lo que en verdad creo

.

El recio hombre sonrió mirando dentro de aquellos profundos ojos azules en donde deseaba perderse los próximos 60 años y solo se acercó lentamente, como quien teme espantar un pequeño ave

.

- Te amo Booth y quise tener un hijo contigo porque lo único que deseaba en el mundo era tener una parte de ti, porque sabía que si no era contigo, no sería con nadie mas

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Ambos sabemos que soy demasiado bonito para resistirse! – dijo el agente sonriendo por entre las lágrimas

- ¿Y qué hay conmigo? – le dijo ella con una sensual sonrisa juguetona mientras se enjugaba el rostro

- Bones tu… preciosa no hay nada mas bonito en este mundo que tu – y rodeó sus brazos por aquella cintura sintiendo que con el suave roce de esa piel finalmente estaba volviendo a casa - te amo Temperance

- Te amo Seeley y creo que es buen momento para que dejes de llamarme Bones!

- ¡Olvídalo! Tu siempre has sido y serás mi Bones

- Ya sabes que siempre detesté que…

.

Pero Temperance fue interrumpida por el suave beso que tanto había anhelado desde aquella noche, sus labios sabían igual a como los recordaba y supo que el agente tenía razón, siempre había sido su Bones

.

- ¿Y bien? ¿qué piensas de seguir intentado ese bebe Bones? – le dijo él manteniéndola apretada entre sus brazos

- ¿Sabes? he meditado al respecto y creo que he cambiado de opinión

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Lo sabía! – dijo golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano - ¿Has pensado en pedírselo a Colin Fisher verdad? ¡Bien! entonces debemos rogar porque al menos tenga un interior bonito!

- ¡Eres un tonto! - dijo ella tratando de parecer seria – ¡no se trata de eso! Es solo que esto en cierto modo modificó las cosas ¿sabes? creo que deberíamos pensar en niños mas adelante

- ¿Estás segura?

- Lo estoy, pero eso no quita que no podamos seguir practicando ¿verdad?

.

Las sombras del atardecer reflejaban 2 cuerpos unidos, 2 cuerpos que recordaban a aquella leyenda griega en su desesperada búsqueda por encontrarse y finalmente en el obstinado y dulce intento de volver a unirse

.

Minutos después, ambos tomados de la mano comenzaron a bajar las escaleras…

.

- Cuándo tu dijiste aquello de seguir practicando… hablabas de… ya sabes, ¿solo satisfacer nuestros deseos hormonales? – dijo él de pronto en una sonrisa

- ¿Seguirás siendo un tonto por siempre?

- Pero amas profffuuunda y desesperadamente a este tonto desde la primera vez que lo viste Bones

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¿Cuando me he referido en esos términos?

- No me lo has dicho a mí, pero se lo has dicho a Ángela

- ¿Ángela te contó eso?

- Puedo ser muy persuasivo a veces Bones…

- O Ángela demasiado indiscreta

- Pongámoslo así… ¡nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos!

- ¿Sabías que ella y Wendell tenían una relación?

- ¿WENDELL? ¿EL CEREBRITO DEL JEFFERSONIAN?

- ¡Aja!

- Bien, por lo menos no se trata de Colin Fisher

- ¿Booth aun piensas en ello?

- Es que Bones… ¡simplemente no puedo imaginarlo!

.

.

Y así, ambos desaparecieron en el horizonte sabiendo que un nuevo principio se acercaba y que habría momentos difíciles pero ahora tenían la certeza que no solo eran compañeros y amigos sino que se amaban mas allá de todo y ese amor los mantendría unidos para siempre.

.

.

**FIN**

.

**

* * *

**

"**Los reviews son vida e inspiración de nuestros fics"**

.

**Este capítulo está dedicado a las personas que hacen que tenga realmente ganas de seguir imaginando y escribiendo historias, a aquellas que sueñan con finales felices, a aquellas que del otro lado del monitor me hacen sentir acompañada, a aquellas personas que toman minutos de su valioso tiempo en leer y minutos también valiosos en dar una opinión, compartir un comentario o alentarnos… este capítulo está dedicado a todas/os ustedes, si… a ustedes, a vos, vos y vos que en este momento estás leyendo esto…GRACIAS!**

.

**NOTA FINAL: El lunes o martes (mas tardar) nuevo fic!**


End file.
